I Know You'll Understand
by Richard Fernandez
Summary: Deep inside the darkest depths of your mind, you're very dirty. Dirty minded. It is my honor to unlock said filth with this! A collection of RWBY Erotic One Shots specially designed to appeal to both the writer and pervert in all of us. Beware: NSF individuals under 18. Please review! COMPLETE. THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT!
1. Movie Night

A pretty young blonde and her just as pretty pink haired friend walked into a small dorm room one evening. Beacon, a school for Huntsman and Huntresses, housed many students, ranging in various skills. Even still, there were some empty dorms, and the two young ladies took advantage, bringing a VCR and a television, as well as various tapes to said abandoned dorm. This dorm had four beds, a desk, a dresser, and a bookshelf. The walls were plain grey, and all cloth was red, even the carpet. The two ladies took one look at the dresser and immediatly set the TV and VCR there. Plugged in and ready to go, the two started to break out the snacks. The blonde, wearing an orange tanktop and black booty shorts, sat on a bed and pulled chips out of a bag, while the pink one, wearing a pink nightgown, started to bring out Remune.

"Nora," The blonde said, "Should we open the cheesy chips, or the spicy chips?"

"Whichever you want to have disappear first, Yang." The pink one said.

"But I love them both so much..." Yang replied, disheartened that she had to get rid of one.

Nora looked quizzically at her. Then, she beamed an incomprehensable smile. "I GOT IT!" She cheered.

Yang cringed and looked up at Nora. "Nora Valkyrie, you need to be a little quieter."

Nora nodded. "It's just that I know how to solve the problem. Why not put both types of chips in a bowl, so we'll have some of each for later?"

Yang immediatly smiled again. "That's perfect!"

Nora smirked. "I thought we were supposed to be quiet."

Yang held up her finger. "Quiet, woman! The chips can be spared!"

Nora laughed it off and pushed the beds together. "Lots of room to lay down!"

Yang flopped down and reached for the bag of video tapes. "So, what should we watch?"

"Something interesting." Nora flopped down next to her. "Something with a lot of explosions!"

"How about Rambo?"

"Hah! As if! I'd never watch that." Nora stuck her tongue out.

"Friday the 13th?"

"Not on your life!" Nora replied. She walked around the room, her finger to her chin. Then she stopped. "Why not Star Wars?"

Yang cocked her head to her left. "Star what?"

"Star Wars! It's a space opera full of romance and power hungry bad guys who want to control the universe!" Nora exclaimed. She started to immitate lightsaber swishes and force pushes.

Yang returned to her normal position. "Why not something less remnicient of our current situation, yeah?"

Nora shook her head fiericely. "Star Wars will teach you everything you need to know about virtue and control. It's trippy."

Yang sighed in defeat. "Pop it in."

Nora rushed to the VCR and popped said movie into it's slot. "Ren would never let me watch movies at night. He's always, 'I have to meditate, Nora' or, 'People are sleeping, Nora' or, 'Porn isn't a movie choice, Nora'."

Yang laughed. "Yeah, I can never watch porn in my dorm. Not only would Weiss kill me, but I might corrupt baby sister's mind with thoughts of boys."

Nora nodded. "Ready to start the movie?"

"Sure." Yang replied.

The two sat together, sharing a bowl of potato chips and drinking remune. The opening credits began to roll, and the Star Wars crawl began. 'A New Hope' showed up on the screen. Nora began to squeal with excitement, and Yang just laid back to enjoy the movie.

*30 Minutes Into 'A New Hope'*

"So, this Ben Kenobi is the guy?" Yang asked.

"Nope. He's Luke's mentor and friend. The man who will show him all he needs to know." Nora beamed and yawned. She scooted next to Yang and rested her head on her lap.

Yang smiled and once more looked to the TV. The gold robot, CB-KO or something like that, was getting drenched in hot oil. Yang winced and took another gulp of remune.

*50 Minutes Into 'A New Hope'*

Yang held her pillow close as she watched the Millenium Falcon approach the Death Star. "No, don't go there, Dark Vapor is there!"

Nora giggled. "His name is Darth Vader."

"Same thing kinda." Yang stuck her tongue out.

Nora giggled a bit more and returned to the movie. She thought about how soft and muscular Yang's thighs were. She slowly stroked it, gently as to not raise suspicion.

Yang, however, was completely entranced by the film, wrapped up in the mystery that was the Force.

*70 Minutes Into 'A New Hope'*

Yang closely monitored the screen, hoping C-3PO would rescue them from the garbage compactor. She jumped when the garbage creature pulled Luke underneath the filth. And finally, as it seemed the team would escape, she wept as Darth Vader defeated Obi Wan Kenobi, and the group of renegades would have to leave without his robes or anything.

Nora, at this point, was just casually stroking Yang's leg. She too saw these scenes, but was too preoccupied to notice.

"Nora, you've been doing that for at least twenty minutes. What's up?"

Nora grew wide eyed. "Yang, I'm so sorry. I just- I don't even-"

Yang held her finger to Nora's lips. "Chill out for a second." Keeping her finger where it was, Yang sat up, ran one hand through Nora's hair, and slid her finger in Nora's mouth.

Nora, nervous and excited, slowly glided her tongue around Yang's soft finger. She then began to mellow out, and began to move her head back and forth, completely taking in Yang's finger, and then retreating to her fingertip, only to go back to the base again. Nora stopped for a second. "Chip dust, huh?"

Yang giggled. "I was hungry, okay." Yang leaned over, and Nora obliged, meeting her for a kiss. Yang's soft, velvet lips locked with Nora's smile kiss, becoming something of passion. Nora moved her hand along Yang's neck and ran it through her hair. She kissed her neck and pressed Yang against the bed. Yang layed back and felt the warmth of Nora's kissing on her neck, her breathing getting heavier as Nora's left hand slowly made its way toward Yang's breasts.

Nora squeezed lightly, playing a bit with it, and hearing Yang's pleased whimper, Nora continued to play with it. She slowly lifted Yang's tanktop to expose her breasts. They were large, with small, bright pink nipples. Nora leaned over and put Yang's right breast in her mouth, her left just squeezing and palming her left breast. Yang breathed in and out, slowly, getting faster. Her eyes closed and her legs spread open, giving Nora a better position. Yang wrapped her legs around Nora's waist, and Nora kissed Yang gently, placing one hand on her breast, and the other on her butt. Yang closed her eyes and inhaled slowly, throwing both arms over Nora's shoulders.

Nora separated from Yang and took off her nightgown, exposing her entire body. Her breasts were of average size, and her muff was shaven, leaving only a small strip of pinkish orange hair running an inch from her clit. Yang eagerly took off her booty shorts to show off her clean shaven muff, and finished taking of her shirt. The two, now completely naked, kissed and intertwined, now with Nora on bottom. Yang brought one leg over Nora's, and the other underneath. She then pressed her muff against Nora's, slowly grinding, making smacking wet sounds. Yang leaned back and moaned into the night. Nora was herself, smiling with her mouth open and her eyes closed. They started to gain speed, and Yang arched her back.

"Oh my, I'm cumming!" She moaned, holding onto the bed. She stopped grinding and exhaled. "Oh dear, that was great."

Nora nodded. "Yep, but were not done."

Yang layed back and smiled as Nora placed her muff over her mouth, putting her own head in Yang's muff as well. "You ever lick before?" Yang asked.

Nora smiled. "I grew up on a street with nothing but girls. You learn things." Nora pressed her lips to Yang's pussy lips, sticking her soft tongue deep inside. She rotated it, gliding it along her clit and lips. Yang arched again, driving her tongue into Nora's pussy, sucking on the inside and playing with her clit with two fingers. Nora smiled an open mouth smile and sucked on Yang's clit, pushing two fingers deep inside of Yang. She moaned, and Nora started to finger bang her, moving in and out with her pointer and middle fingers, and her lips wrapped around Yang's clit. She moved lower and lower, finally reaching her butthole. Nora licked it slowly, and Yang let out a high pitched squeal of pleasure. Yang, deciding to get revenge, sucked on two fingers for a second, and slowly put them inside Nora's butthole. As she pushed in, Nora pushed onto them, moaning higher and higher.

Nora sat up completely and rode Yang's fingers as she licked Nora out. She pressed her own fingers into Yang's pussy, going extremely fast. Yang started to gain speed on the finger banging, and Nora's moaning grew faster and more repetitious, and getting her to the point of cumming. Nora arched her back and moaned wildly, yet quietly. "Oh God, I just came." She muttered. Nora exhaled and got off of Yang's face. She turned to face Yang, and Yang lured her closer with her finger. Nora crawled next to Yang and cuddled next to her, resting her head on Yang's breasts.

"You know something?" Yang asked.

Nora looked forward and smiled. "What?"

Yang sighed. "We left Star Wars on, and now it's over. Now I'll never know if Dork Pacer died or not." She frowned.

Nora giggled. "Wanna rewind it?"

Yang shook her head. "I'm way too tired right now. Phew."

Nora nestled into Yang's breasts. "Okie dokie then."

Yang and Nora kissed goodnight, and they quickly fell asleep to the soothing sounds of faint TV static and cricket chirping...


	2. I Feel It All

Swords flew across the colliseum and struck Phyrrha's chest. She flew backwards, but caught herself. The blades came back around, but she was ready this time. She held up her shield and the blades bounced off. Phyrrha, seeing this as her only chance, charged at Penny, hitting her with a swift uppercut with her spear. Penny flipped into the air, but threw swords backwards, hooking herself to the colliseum wall. She retracted with incredible speed, matched only by her blades, which hit Phyrrha's legs from behind. She fell over like a bowling pin, holding her knee. Penny began to charge her telebeam, but Phyrrha was too quick. She converted her spear into its rifle forme and fired three rounds, two hitting Penny in the chest, one in her gut. She lost focus, and her blades collapsed. She tried to raise them, but found she couldn't. As she tried to regain aura, Phyrrha rushed forward as quick a possible, and using her semblance, raised the blades and struck Penny with them. Penny's aura dropped into the red, and the referee called the match.

"And the winner is: Phyrrha Nikos!" An announcer called.

Phyrrha beamed and helped Penny to her feet. "Good spar out there. You did well." Phyrrha said, a grin on her face.

Penny shook her head. "That telebeam takes too long to charge. I will have to optimise it." She replied. "I might have won, had I charged it."

Phyrrha nodded. "I'll admit you had me for a while."

Penny shrugged. "Well, there is always a next time." Penny thought for a few seconds, then smiled. "Maybe I should try to fight using my telekinesis."

"That would be an interesting skill."Phyrrha responded. "I'd like to see a technique like that."

Penny sighed. "Well, I am tired. Do you want to get a remune?"

Phyrrha nodded. "I haven't had one in forever."

The two exited the colliseum and walked out into Beacon's wide open field. Vivid green grass swayed back and forth, and the Royal Empress trees leaves fluttered amongst the wind. Students were walking back and forth to class and from class, man and faunus alike.

"Does Beacon have a restaurant?" Penny asked. She hardly came to Beacon.

Phyrrha nodded. "The academy actually has two. The dining hall, and for some reason, a sushi bar."

Penny clasped her hands. "Is that maybe where I can get a remune?"

"Well, there's the sushi bar, and the snack bar in the west wing." Phyrrha pointed westward towards a building with radio towers portruding from the roof.

"I do not know for sure, but I think I am hungry." Penny responded and throught hard. "Yep. I am definitely hungry."

"Okay. Let's hit that sushi bar." Phyrrha said. Her smile widened at the thought of sushi.

The Sushi Keiken was located just outside the entrance to the academy. It featured two sushi bars, four tables in the center, televisions, and a lot of lava lamps. The wall color was deep silver, and the granite floor was jet black. The bars and tables were stainless steel, and the lava lamps were all crimson. The atmosphere, however, was very traditional.

Penny smiled. "I love sushi. My driver took me to a sushi restaurant whenever he got paid. He would always say it was his little treat."

Phyrrha nodded. "That must be great."

"It was."

"What happened?"

"He left to Vacuo to find himself, or something like that." Penny sighed. "So, what do you say to getting our grub on?"

"Sounds good." Phyrrha replied.

The two approached the bar on the left and sat on stools. Penny rang the bell, and a short young lady, in a white kimono, with pinkish orange hair approached the two. "Hello! What can Sushi Keiken do for you today?"

Phyrrha shook her head in disbelief. "Nora? You got a job?"

Nora nodded. "This is how I'm going to learn to cook!"

Penny looked quizzical. "But...sushi is raw..."

Nora, befuddled, shrugged. "Whatever keeps them wanting more!" She sang it in a lovely pitch. "What will you ladies have?"

Penny beamed. "My favorite is Futo Maki. It is usually crab, egg and vegetables."

Phyrrha looked at the menu with desire. "I personally love the White Lady roll. "

"And what drinks will you take?" Nora's grin was ever wider than usual.

Penny and Phyrrha both watched the giddy Nora bounce to and fro. "Nora, are you okay?" Phyrrha asked.

Nora giggled. "Just dandy."

Penny nodded. "In that case, two remunes."

"I'll get it to ya, in a tick." Nora skipped away, singing as she left.

"That was weird, even for Nora." Phyrrha shook her head slowly.

"Well, even if it was weird, it's better than getting beat in the arena because you're slow." Penny muttered.

Phyrrha frowned. "Hey there. You did fine." She put her hand on Penny's shoulder. "You aren't bad."

Penny locked eyes with Phyrrha. "Do you mean that?"

Phyrrha grinned once more. "Yes, Penny, I do." She looked at the stainelss steel countertop. "A friend of mine- well, my team leader really, he wasn't all that good." She ran her hands through her hair. "He was so worried he wasn't cut out to be a huntsman."

Penny grew wide eyed. "What happened? Did he kill himself?"

Phyrrha looked up with dismay. "What? No. NO."

Penny giggled. "Then what happened?"

Phyrrha exhaled. "I trained him. Every night for three weeks I trained him, and he passed the combat exam with flying colors."

"So, you'll help me too?"

"If you give me some time, yes. I'll make you a huntress yet." Phyrrha and Penny smiled at eachother and shook hands, acknowledging the pledge.

A humming sound came from the kitchen, and Nora waltzed to the two hungry ladies at the counter. She smiled and procured two plates from her tray. The respective orders were perfectly executed, complete with ginger, wasabi, and soy. The remune came in glass bottles, and Nora set the meals in front of the two.

"Here you go!" Nora sang, clasping her hands together. "I hope you find everything is just super!" Nora skipped away, and a loud crash was heard moments later.

"Poor girl." Phyrrha muttered.

Penny shrugged. "Let's eat. I know I'm starved!" She picked up her chopsticks and nabbed a piece of Futo Maki.

Phyrrha laughed and did the same with her White Lady.

The two finished eating, and Nora took their plates, humming the whole time. Penny finished her remune, and Phyrrha rested her head on her hand. "You ready to go?" Phyrrha asked, her eyes focused on her watch.

Penny nodded. "I'm all done." She streched. "What would you like to do now?"

Phyrrha thought for a moment, and then grinned. "I think I need a shower."

Penny looked at Phyrrha in confusion. "I don't think I can join you in such an event."

"Of course not, but you can wait in my room." Phyrrha replied.

Penny happily agreed. She paid for the bill, and the two set out of the restaurant. Evening was beginning to set upon Beacon, and the two hastily made for the dormatories. They passed Team CRDL's room, where Cardin Winchester and his gang were playing 'Hail: Combat Enhanced'. They came to Team JNPR's room, and Penny looked into Team RWBY's room. Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee were talking on their bunk, and Weiss looked depressed. Ruby locked eyes with Penny, and Penny dove for JNPR's room.

"Phew." Penny exhaled, closing the door. "That could have been awkward."

Phyrrha took off her breast plate. "What could have been awkward?"

Penny glanced over. "Nothing major. Just a tense, almost hostile situation in Ruby's room."

"Should we go over there?" Phyrrha asked.

"Nope." She quickly replied. Penny looked at Phyrrha get undressed. She wore a crimson bra underneath her corset. Her legs were covered with scars beneath the knee, and her skirt hung loose without the corset.

Phyrrha sighed. "I'll be in the shower for like, ten minutes. You'll be okay in here, right?"

Penny nodded, and Phyrrha went into her bathroom. Penny sat there, aimless for a few seconds, when she decided to practice her telepathy. She reached out with one hand and levitated a book with ease. When she raised her other hand to open the book, it opened, and she thumbed through the pages. A smile grew on her face, and she heard the shower go on. She spun the book in the air, and then set it back down. She contined to experement with her ability for a minute or two.

"I need something I can't see. Maybe I'll do just as good." Penny muttered. "But what?" She heard humming coming from the bathroom, and got a devilish idea...

Phyrrha squirted 'Holier Than Thou Shampoo' onto her hands, lathered her hair, and rubbed it in carefully. She let the water rinse her hair, and the soap streamed from her red hair, past her supple breasts, along her belly and crest along her muff, dripping off her thighs. She shook her hair out, and reached for her 'Victory's Joy' body wash. She palmed a gob of it and began to caress her breasts, starting from the top and proceding to the bottom. She slowly bent down, rubbing herself down as she leaned. She then felt a nudge.

"What the-" She started, but was cut off mid sentance. She felt a force like no other slide into her mouth, moving back and forth, slowly, and very carefully. Phyrrha grew wide eyed as she tried to close her mouth, but was unable to. She tried to escape the shower, but two forceful hands pressed the redhead against the wall. She wanted to scream, but she couldn't. Not a sound came from her mouth as she felt the penis-like force slide effortlessly along her tongue. It continued to be gentle, then, all at once, brutally started to rut her mouth. It collided with her throat and pressed against her tongue. Oddly, it didn't hurt or gag her. She kind of liked it. She began to move her tongue along it, sucking and enjoying every bit.

As she started to close her eyes, she began to touch herself, her pleasure rising. Almost as sudden as the first, a second force came from nowhere. It entered her soft slit and pushed inside, and if she could, Phyrrha would scream a mighty scream of pleasure. She opened her green eyes wide and slumped against the shower wall. She continued to get rammed from both her mouth and cunt, her pleasure levels continuing to rise. Finally, a third force appeared. It prodded her butthole for a moment, and then penetrated, entering her already sexed body. It pushed inside in one go, no mercy. She grabbed her breasts and breathed heavier and heavier, her body being rutted from all sides. She came, and she squirted all over the shower door. Water and sweat poured along her body, and the forces all exited. Phyrrha, knowing she could now scream, moaned an immense moan, one that shook the glass of the shower door. She slumped to the floor of the shower and just breathed rapidly, trying to understand what just went on. She felt a force enter her slit again, and she arched her back. Suddenly, another entered her slit. She looked down in fear and pleasure, and felt another enter her butthole again. She nodded and moaned as the forces converged on her body.

"Yes, yes, fuck me hard." She moaned, the forces overwhelming an already exhausted body.

The forces acted as one, going moving at the same time, same pace. She moaned wildly as the forces rutted her, and she began to feel her breasts again. The water from the shower draped over her, and she came again, squirting on the floor.

"Oh, please no more." She whispered. She sat there for a few minutes, regained her comosure, and stood, rinsing off. She had a stupid grin on her face, and her eyes were half open. She turned off the water, put on her clean pajamas, and walked into her dorm. She forgot Penny was there, and she was mortified at her smile. "You heard me, didn't you?"

Penny nodded. "Sounded like quite a ruckus, but I didn't want to go in there and you get the wrong idea."

Phyrrha sighed. "Well, I don't know what just happened, but I suddenly like showers."

"I bet you do." Penny laughed and ran her hands through her hair. "Well, I have to go."

Phyrrha looked at Penny, a little shocked. "Why?"

Penny just smiled. "I'm tired."

Phyrrha nodded. "Okay. Close the door behind you."

Penny exited JNPR's room and closed the door. Inside RWBY's room, there was a faint banging sound, and what sounded like arguing. Penny shrugged and just walked away, satisfied. The next time she fought someone, she knew what to do.


	3. Ashes to Ashes

Angry and tired, Roman Torchwick went into his apartment and tossed his hat on his couch. He sighed and looked around. 'Look at this dump.' He thought. 'I should have a bunch of Lien right now, but Cinder and her brats hold me back. Beacon should be mine by now...'

His apartment was modest, bare. The walls were a beige hue, and his floor was concrete. His sofa was an ugly red and was covered in stains. He could never keep the plastic on a couch. There was a counter that separated the kitchen from the dining room, and it held a bowl of fruit. His refridgerator looked like it could have been made a hundred years before his birth, and his stove only worked if he lit it with his cigar.

Roman collapsed on his couch and opened his journal. He recorded the Lien and Dust they had brought in, which was mediocre, if that. He recorded White Fang side dealings, and what Mercury and Emerald were up to.

Again, he sighed. 'What isn't Cinder telling me?' He shook his head and looked out his window. He saw Beacon just a few miles away. He smirked and ran his hands through his hair. 'I'm just tired. Yeah, that's it, tired. I'll get some coffee and something to eat.'

He waltzed to the kitchen, cane in hand, to fetch some food. He reached into his fruit bowl and picked up a banana. He growled and tossed it aside, his feelings still tender from the faunus freak's attack. He instead picked an apple and bit heavily into it. He smiled and chewed, already happy with his choice. He prepped a pot of coffee and leaned on his counter. He retrieved his PDA to see a message from Cinder.

"Took you long enough." He muttered. He opened the message.

[From: -Cinder-]

[Subject: -Home-]

[I didn't know you're apartment was so close to Beacon :) ]

Roman shook his head. "How does she know where I live?"

"I followed you here."

Roman jumped and raised his cane. He suddenly saw Cinder's eyes glowing, and she was just standing in a corner. "HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN?"

Cinder laughed. "Relax, sweetheart." She walked to the door and pulled a pencil from the doorframe. "I'm just resourceful."

Torchwick shook himself. "Now that I'm awake, where in Vale have you been?"

Cinder flashed a wide smile. "Beacon."

Roman looked at her, confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I faked some transcripts, and Mercury, Emerald and I are now attending Beacon."

"And why wasn't I notified?"

"Because you didn't need to know yet." Cinder sat on his couch. "Come, sit and talk."

Roman hesitated, but sat on the couch nevertheless. "So, tell me why you came here."

"I needed to let you know what was happening."

"Was that all?"

Cinder leaned back. "Of course not." She closed her eyes. "There's something else I need you to take care of."

"I'm listening, although I probably shouldn't"

Cinder scowled at him. "I need you to give me a place to stay while I'm at Beacon. If either Ospin or Goodwitch find out I'm attending, I need to be staying here, rather than there."

Roman shook his head. "Nope. I can't let that happen."

"Why not?" She asked.

"Because this is my home." He replied. "I live here so I can live here. Not so people can crash here."

Cinder gave Roman baby doll eyes. "But, Roman. I don't want them to get me." She looked him dead in the eyes. "Please?"

Roman sat there for a second, and then shook his head again. "Nope."

Cinder frowned. "I guess I'll have to do this my way." She lit her hands and crawled towards Roman, but he didn't move.

"Obviously you haven't met me." He leaned forward. "I fear no one."

Cinder looked at him once more, but to no avail. She defused her hands and leaned back. "I was bluffing anyways."

Roman shrugged. "Could have fooled me, but I don't understand why you'd threaten me."

Cinder threw her hands in the air. "I don't know."

"And furthermore, unless your fake transcripts could be analyzed to be fake, why are you worrying?"

Cinder sighed. "Do you really want to know?"

"Well, since you thought you'd live with me, yeah." He replied.

Cinder stood and looked out the window. "Roman, we've known eachother for quite a while."

Roman nodded. "Go on."

"You know I trust you."

"And I you."

"Then you need to know this." She turned to face him. "Roman, I think I love you."

Torchwick sat there for a second, taken aback by what his friend and partner said to him. He started to panic. "I think I need a drink."

He walked over to his cabinet and took out a bottle of whiskey. He poured a shot, downed it, and shook. "Well, that wasn't the brandy." He shook his head and looked back at Cinder. "I don't know what you're saying."

"I'M SAYING I WANT TO BE WITH YOU DAMMIT!" She screamed. Her eyes were engulfed in flames, and she was breathing heavily.

Roman sighed. "Well, I don't know why."

She growled in rage. "I can't explain it any more than you can."

"Well, what do you want from me?" He responded, a bit on edge.

She calmed and smiled. "I want a chance."

"A chance?"

"Yes, a chance to prove I love you."

Roman rubbed the back of his head. "I- I don't know if I'm okay with this."

Cinder walked up to him and put her hand on his right cheek. "Then let me figure it out." She kissed him softly, her lips just smooching his. He reciprocated, giving in to the feelings he long harbored. They wrapped eachother up in one another's arms, their tongues clashing and wreslting for pleasure.

Roman picked Cinder up and set her on the counter, her legs spread, and he continued to kiss her. Her red dress was hiked up to her waist and his jeans were pressed against her muff. She inhaled, suprised, and ran her hands through his hair. Roman moaned lightly, his hands stroking her waist.

"Screw me." Cinder whispered.

Roman smiled and knelt down. He removed Cinder's red lace panties, hiked her dress up to her waist, and began to kiss her pussy lips. Cinder squealed with pleasure, her eyes burning. She leaned back and heaved with intesity as his tongue graced the inside of her slit, his lips sucking on her clit. She moaned with ever growing pleasure and ferocity. She shook her hair out, her ebony locks spread evenly along the nape of her neck. She smiled as Roman wrapped his arms around her legs and hooked them on his shoulders.

"In this for the long run?" She asked playfully.

Roman laughed. "As long as I can."

He began to gain speed with his tongue strokes, her face beginning to get pink. She pulled her dress over her shoulders and to her midsection, revealing her supple breasts. She squeezed one with her right hang, her left in Roman's hair. Roman continued to lick her pussy, driving two fingers into her. She let out a growl of pleasure, and she stopped him.

He looked at her, confused. "Did I do something wrong?"

She shook her head. "No, darling. It's just my turn."

Roman smiled as she got off the counter. She reduced to her knees, pulling at Roman's belt. It came loose, and she quickly pulled his pants to his knees. She saw his shlong, exceptional in size and girth. She looked at it in fear and desire. Wrapping her mouth around it, Cinder began to suck his dick, her eyes locked with his, the same fire burning in her eyes. She moved her tongue along the beast, slurping and rubbing with each stroke. His pleasure rising, Torchwick held the back of her head and began to rut her mouth. She watched him go as he rammed her throat. She began to gag, but Roman continued to go. Cinder held on as long as possible, then pulled back for air and to regain composure.

"Take it easy, stud. You act like this is a one time offer." Cinder spit on his cock and began to jerk it off.

He smiled and touched her face. "Let's get a little dirtier."

She nodded and stood up. He turned her to hold the counter, prodded her pussy, then penetrated her. Cinder's eyes grew wide, and the flames spewing from her eyes grew brighter. He went slowly at first, enjoying the feel of her ass against him. Then, he held her breasts, playing with her nipples. She moaned, moving her hair to the left side of her head. Roman leaned over and kissed her neck, sucking on it. He gained speed and went faster, faster, rutting her harder with each thrust. She began panting as he screwed her harder and faster, her flames now burning an intense blue. She dropped her head, moaning louder and louder.

"Oh my, I'm so close." She moaned. Roman began to lean his head back, and started to slow a bit. "Oh, oh!" She moaned again. "Almost there!"

Roman pulled out and came all over her ass, putting it back in to cum some more. Cinder screamed and came, and a fiery explosion. engulfed the two.

Roman sat down, and Cinder slumped against the counter. "Oh, of all the lays, this was the best." Roman exclaimed.

Cinder looked at Roman. "Uh, Roman?"

"I mean, your blow was spectacular."

"Roman."

"And don't even get me started on that tight little twat-"

"ROMAN!" Cinder yelled.

Roman looked up. "What?" Then he saw it. His cieling. his fruit, his walls and couch. All on fire. "Oh, that." He looked down in disappointment. "I don't have a fire extinguisher."

"Let's go Roman."

"Where?"

Cinder shot him a cold glance. "We are leaving."

"Well, let me pull my pants up." He replied.

The two walked out of his apartment and strolled down the stairs into the street, standing with spectators. "Do you think they know?" Cinder asked.

"Oh trust me, they don't." He smiled. "That place was a giant tinderbox."

Cinder nodded. "Okay then."

"But now I have your problem."

"What's that?"

Torchwick smiled and held Cinder's hand. "I'm homeless at night."


	4. Finally One

Nora came home from work exausted, falling face first into her bed. "Work sucks." She muttered. After a long day of walking back and forth, smelling like fish, and seeing people eat like slobs, Nora just wanted a break. She snuggled up on her bed, cradling her pillow. "Ahh, pillow." She buried her face into her pillow. "You're so soft, and warm. Don't ever leave me."

"Nora, it is 10:00 at night. Please, go to sleep." Lai murmered.

She turned over and looked at him. "Ren, I have been at work. What have you done?"

"I watered your plants."

Nora smirked. "Are my babies okay?"

Ren nodded. "If I wouldn't have watered them, no."

"Well, thank you Ren!"

Ren smiled. "I'm just happy you're happy."

Nora quickly leapt into Ren's bed. "So how was your day?"

"Calm." He said, stroking his chin. "I medidtated for a few hours, trying to get in touch with my aura. Then I watered the dying plants."

"Hey, they're not dying."

Ren smiled. "After that I read a book." He put his hand on her head. "And then you walked in and broke my peace."

She slammed a pillow in his face and he laughed. "It's not that funny. I've been working!"

He ruffled her hair a bit. "I know, Nora."

She smiled and sat up. "So where are Jaune and Pyrrha?"

Ren shrugged. "I think they're training."

"I thought that was over?"

"No, Pyrrha thought Jaune could benefit from something else."

Nora shrugged. "So what to do?"

Ren tunred over. "Sleep is good."

"NOOOOOOO!" Nora shook Ren violently, and Ren fell out of bed.

"Damn, Nora. Calm down." He stood and brushed himself off. "We'll do something, okay?"

Nora leapt in the air and came crashing down on his bed. "I wanna go to a bar!"

Ren shook his head. "You are not old enough to drink."

Nora thought hard. "How about an amusement park?"

"This late?"

"Club?"

"No."

"Pizza?"

"We're on a remote cliffside."

Nora shook her head. "Fine. What do you want to do.?"

He stretched. "Honestly?"

Nora nodded and smiled. "We have to do something. What did you wnat to do?"

He sat on his bed and layed down. "Sleep."

Nora frowned. "Fine." She got off his bed and layed on her own.

Ren looked at Nora, and saw her sad for the first time in a long time. He felt bad. "Nora, I'm sorry." He hopped over to her bed. "We'll do something right now. I promise."

She looked up at him. "Really?"

He smirked at her and pinched her cheek. "Of course. What did you want to do?"

She gave Ren an evil grin...

Ren and Nora ran from behind the Museum and darted down the dark streets of Vale. They had spray painted the word "Penis" on the wall. The continued to run through alleys, finding their way around in the dark. Ren stopped to catch his breath.

"Nora...please..."

She smiled. "Don't ever do that again?"

He nodded. "Preferably."

"Too late!" She darted for the docks.

"Dammit Nora." He chased after her.

Nora leapt over crates, rolled under tarps. She came out from underneath to hit something hard. She fell down and landed on her elbow. Cradling it, she looked up to see a large man with a large beard looking down on her. He wore overalls and a cap. "Oh, hey there." She squeaked.

The man scratched his beard. "Are you lost?"

She chuckled and stood up. "Not really."

"Then what are you doing on a boat in the middle of the night?" He growled.

"We're looking for our cat."

They both turned to look where the voice came from, but Nora recognized it immediately. "Sun?"

A man wearing blue trousers and a white open dress shirt leapt from the shadows. His tan tail swayed, and he ran his hands through his hair. "Yeah, babe. Don't worry though. Kitty is in the car. You ready to go?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

The huge man grabbed her arm. "Where do you think you're going? I'm calling the police."

Sun drew his his Ruyi Jinju Bang and extended it. "I'm warning you now. Let her go, or face the consequences."

Three more men, all carrying crowbars, walked up from behind Sun. "Or what?"

Sun smiled and swung behind him. One flew backwards and crashed into some crates. The other two swung at him, catching him off guard. He stumbled, and then seperated his staff into Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang. He caught one's crowbar and seperated it from him, and swung at the face of the other. He swung his gunchucks, whacking them in the head. The two fell, and the remaining guy stood. Sun leapt forward and pressed him into the ground. "Now that's what I call a trouncing!"

Nora looked up in time to see the large man hit her. She went flying and hit the ground with a thud. She let out a yelp of pain, and looked up, a smile still on her face. She stood, brushed herself off, and held up her fists. The man laughed and lunged at her. She caught him with a right hook to the ear, and he went reeling. Kneeling, he held his now bleeding ear. She kicked him in the nose, and he stumbled back. She punched him in the sternum and he laughed again. He picked her up with his powerful arms and threw her against the boat wall. She hit it hard, screaming as she landed on her elbow. She whimpered, looking at the large man walk towards her.

"Time to end this." He muttered. From out of nowhere, Ren kicked him into a cargo container. He hit it, and turned. Ren kicked him in the throat and wrapped his legs around his neck. He twisted, snapping it.

Ren settled down and grew very silent. He glared at Nora as he walked towards her. "We're leaving."

Sun walked up to the two. "You guys okay?"

"Not right now, Sun." Ren muttered.

Sun looked at the two, hurt. "No 'Thanks Sun!' or anything?"

Ren nodded. "I appreciate your help, but Nora go herself into this mess."

"I just helped out was all." Sun replied, smiling. He stuck out his hand, and Ren shook it. "Tell Blake I said I'll pick her up tomorrow around six." He jumped from the boat, and took off down the docks.

Nora looked at Ren teary eyed. "Ren, I didn't expect-"

"Save it for when we go home." He spat.

Nora had never seen Ren this angry, but she followed him to the Beacon Shuttle...

Nora and Ren were back in their dorm room, and Ren was furious. He stood, pacing, while Nora sat on her bed, crying.

"Do you have any idea how much danger you put, not only yourself, but myself and Sun in tonight?" Ren shouted.

Nora was still crying. Her arm felt better, but what hurt was his yelling. He never yelled at her out of anger. This was scary and different to her. "Ren, I just wanted to have a little fun."

"No, Nora. You were trying to irritate me." He glared at her. "And you succeeded."

She shook her head. "I just..."

"You just what?"

She sniffled and sighed. "I wanted you to notice me."

Ren sat down and looked at her. "What?"

"I wanted you to notice me as more than just the girl you met at school!" She locked eyes with him, and for the first time, couldn't smile when she looked into his eyes.

Ren exhaled and ran his hands through his hair. "How long-"

"Four years."

Ren nodded. "And why me?"

She darted her eyes away. "I trust you...more than anyone else."

Ren stood up and sat next to her. "Nora..."

Nora looked up and Ren kissed her. He placed one hand on her face, the other on her waist. They seperated, and Nora looked him in the eyes. "Ren?"

"All you had to do was ask..." He said, his hands trembling.

Nora smiled. "Does this mean you're not mad?"

"Oh, I'm still mad. I'm just trying to calm down." He kissed her again, and his stomach began to feel like it was floating. He loved her scent, her skin, her presence, and he wanted nothing more than to show her just how much she means to him.

He layed her down, kissing her neck. Nora let out a light moan as he cupped her breasts. He removed her vest, revealing a compression shirt. He took the compression off, and began to kiss her breasts. She let out a squeak of pleasure as he sucked on her nipples. His right hand held a breast, while the other began to rub her pussy. She arched her back and squealed, her eyes dialating with every stroke he made.

Ren removed her panties and unbuttoned his pants. She stopped him for a second, and locked eyes with him. "Ren, I've never been with a boy."

Ren smiled. "I won't be too rough. I'm a virgin too."

Nora nodded, and Ren slid his penis inside her. They both let out a serious moan, and Ren looked down. He couldn't see much, due to her skirt being in the way, but felt everything. The velvet soft moist feeling of her pussy, the wet kisses Nora was making on his neck, and the throbbing of his hard dick inside of her. He thrusted slowly, making delicate movements as not to harm Nora. He interlaced his hands with hers, leaning over to kiss her. She reciprocated, and he started to gain a bit of speed. Her breathing became more rapid the faster he went, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He started to slow down, pulling out and putting it back in slowly. She moaned as he kept grunting, penetrating harder and harder. She let out an immense moan as he pressed is ballsack against her butthole, it slapping against her, almost spanking her. She bit her lip, and he pulled out.

"Turn over." He whispered. Nora nodded and turned over, laying completely down. He climbed on top of her, and prodded her butthole. "You ready?"

Nora nodded again as Ren slid his dick into her virgin ass. She bit her pillow, screaming in pain and pleasure. He slapped against her ass harder and faster with each thrust, bringing Nora to tears, with a huge smile on her face of course. He pushed further and further in, moaning louder and louder. Nora gripped the sides of her bed and clenched the pillow as he picked her rear up a little bit, giving him a better angle. He thrusted as hard as he could, making her ass turn a bright red.

"Oh, God I'm almost there!" He said, his dick throbbing and red.

Nora smiled. "So am I."

He pushed one last time into Nora's ass, and came. He filled her ass with cum, some of it dripping out and leaking onto her skin. He pulled out, and she turned around and sucked the cum off his dick. She smiled and licked his balls too. "So does this mean...you know..."

Ren smiled and brang her lips to his. "You're all mine, Nora Valkyrie."

They kissed and cuddled in bed, sleeping off one hell of a night.

Jaune and Pyrrha walked in to see Ren and Nora cuddling in bed. "Took them long enough." Jaune said, scratching his head. "Why didn't they see earlier they were meant for eachother?"

Pyrrha looked at Jaune with pained eyes. "I have no idea."


	5. Grifball

Pyrrha woke up to the sound of Jaune snoring. She shook her head. 'I hate that sound.' She thought. As she stood, she noticed Nora and Ren were still in the same bed. She smiled, and then looked at Jaune. 'Why cant we be like that?' Sighing, she picked up her clothes and went into the bathroom to change out of her frilly nightgown. She smiled at herself in the mirror. "Well, he's missing out, not me." She whispered. She stripped down, and continued to admire herself. She let her crimson hair out of its bun and it draped over her shoulders beautifully. She smiled and giggled, her hair tickling her bare body. She began to dress and heard sounds coming from her dorm. She finished dressing and walked into the dorm room. Nora and Ren were sitting up, just staring into each others eyes.

"Oh, hello Pyrrha!" Nora exclaimed, her eyes darting to hers quickly. "I hope last night wasn't awkward."

Pyrrha shook her head. "No, Jaune and I were just wondering why you two hadn't done it sooner."

Nora looked quizzically at her. "You guys knew?"

"You made it a bit obvious." Ren interjected and held Nora close.

"Only a bit..." She muttered, nuzzling into his neck.

Pyrrha grinned at the sight of her two friends finally in each others arms. She then glanced over at a drooling sleeping Jaune. "My God, does he sleep like that all the time?"

Nora shrugged. "Maybe, but we havent exactly watched him sleep."

Pyrrha sighed. "Okay, I'm going to go to the Colliseum. We just got Grifball here, and I don't want to miss the first game."

Ren perked up. "When does it start?"

"One pm, buddy." She responded.

"What time is it now?"

"Ten am."

"Let me get dressed so we can get good seats. Should we wake Jaune?"

Pyrrha nodded. "You two dress, and I'll wake him."

Nora smiled, grabbed her clothes and jumped into the bathroom. Ren quickly followed. "Oooh, Grifball!" They said in unison.

Pyrrha nudged Jaune, and he fell out of bed. "Who nudged me? I demand to know!"

"I did, klutz." She smiled. "Get dressed. We're going to watch Remnant's first ever game of Grifball!"

Jaune looked at her sideways. "What is that?"

Pyrrha, rather than get angry, just let it go and walked out. "Be ready by 11."

Jaune nodded, and he grabbed his armor.

*Later*

The four approached the Colliseum and met Team RWBY at the gate. Ruby and Weiss were chatting aside, while Blake and Yang waited for Team JNPR. Yang was the only one dressed for Grifball, wearing Mark V Standard Spartan Armor colored orange.

"YEAH! WHO IS READY FOR GRIFBALL?!" Yang cheered.

A few cheers came from behind her, and Pyrrha jumped in the air. "I finally don't have to watch it on Bungie TV!"

Jaune leaned toward Ren. "Dude, what is this game?"

Ren laughed. "It's a modified game of Rugby, in which two teams fight to take a bomb named Andy, and try their hardest to get it to the opponents goal. If someone is killed, they just respawn three seconds later at their own goal." He pointed at Yang. "The ball carrier gets a damage resisitance, speed, and recovery boost, as well as get's their armor tinted orange."

"What happens when the ball carrier gets the ball to the goal?" Jaune asked.

"The round ends and the carrier explodes, with a point awarded to the team who scored." Ren smiled. "It is very competative, and has a strong following, kind of like how Football was."

Jaune nodded. "Now I know not to play this game."

Nora laughed. "I can't wait till the school grants us the tools necessary to play!"

"They're letting us in, come on!" Yang cheered.

The teams entered the Colliseum and walked up the ramps to the first row. They all sat with their eyes on the announcer box.

"Who do you think the announcers are?" Pyrrha asked.

Yang shrugged. "Regular season, it's Sarge and Tucker. Playoffs it's usually Doc and Donut. And the Grifbowl is hosted by Grif and Simmons..."

The speakers sirened, and the teams stood.

"Welcome to Remnant's first ever game of Grifball!" Cheers erupted from the Colliseum. "My name is Leonard Church, but you can call me Epsilon."

"My name is Michael J. Caboose, and I HATE MICROPHONES!"

"Chill out, Caboose. It's Grifball season in Remnant, and we gotta make sure the players are ready." Epsilon said.

"Okay. Let's look at the teams." Caboose said. "Wait, Church. Why are the people so tiny? Are we giants?" He whispered.

"What? No. NO!" Epsilon muttered.

"Then why are there tiny people stuck behind glass?" Caboose asked.

"CABOOSE. They are our size. We're just really high up, fucktard." Church spat.

Yang shook her head. "They really don't get along, and one of them is a child."

Ruby shrugged. "I think he's funny."

"You would." Weiss retorted.

"Guys, we're gonna miss the announcement of the teams!" Nora chirped. "Calm it, okay!"

The teams nodded, and they returned to listening.

"But if they're our size, and we're this size, why can't I see them like us." Caboose sounded more confused than before.

An angry sigh was heard over the speakers. "Let's just announce the teams." Epsilon said. He cleared his throat. "In the Red corner, we have Team CRDL, pronounced Cardinal, led by Cardin Winchester."

"Did he say Cardin?" Pyrrha asked.

"Oh! And in the Blue corner- I like that corner- is Team TRMS, pronounced Tor minuz, led by Expiry Terminate." Caboose exclaimed.

"No, it's pronounced Terminus. Geez, you really made it into the army?" Epsilon said.

"Words hurt, Church. Especially yours."

"Sue me."

"I can't." Caboose paused. "My lawyer is out of town."

"OH MY GOD CABOOSE, JUST SHUT UP!" Epsilon screamed.

"Fine. I'll just watch the game."

"Caboose, if you do that, I'll stop hating you for a while."

"Noted." Caboose responded.

Epsilon exhaled. "Alright. The rules have been read, and each team knows their own strategy."

"I couldn't do it. I want to commentate too." Caboose said.

"I knew you couldn't stop talking." Epsilon murmered.

"LET THE GAME BEGIN!" Caboose yelled.

"I fucking hate you." Epsilon said.

"I know." Caboose replied.

Yang jumped up. "YEAH GO BLUE TEAM!"

Weiss, Jaune, and Pyrrha jumped up. "Yeah! Suck it, Reds!" They said in unsion.

Ruby and Blake stood up. "Hit 'em where it hurts, Reds!" Ruby shouted.

Nora stood up. "Yeah! Show them who command favors!"

Ren just shrugged. "Go Red team." He said.

*Later*

The game came to a tie, 4-4 and one round to go. Yang was standing on the railing, Pyrrha and Jaune were trembling at the siderails, and Weiss was sitting down next to Ruby. Nora and Blake stood side by side, their eyes locked furiously on the ball. Ren was holding Nora from behind, his head resting on hers.

"This is it, Caboose. Either team can win here." Epsilon said.

"Yeah, I think Blue team will win." Caboose said.

"Any reason why?"

"Because they're blue."

"...I should have known that would be your fucking answer." Epsilon muttered.

"They have the tactical advantage over Red team. You can hardly see Blue team in the ocean." Caboose said.

"There's no water on the field, Caboose." Epsilon spat.

"There should be."

"CABOOSE!"

"Shutting up now." Caboose muttered.

Epsilon sighed. "Round Nine: Start!"

Red team sped forward, and Cardin smashed his Gravity Hammer into the ground around the bomb. His entire team went down, and three from blue team died as well. The remaining Blue, who backed up as soon as he saw the agressive advance, slashed Cardin with the Energy Sword and took the ball.

"YOU LOST THE BALL YOU TEAM KILLING FUCKTARD!" Epsilon screamed.

"Hey, look Church. He did what I did!" Caboose exclaimed.

The Blue charged forward, but was met by three Reds. He jumped backwards and ran the opposite way, where his team was. Two Blues took out two Reds, but were immediately crushed by Cardin's hammer. The Blue saw this as his chance, and jumped over Cardin. He was thrusted forward to the goal, and he scored. The carrier blew up, and immediately respawned alongside his team.

"BLUE TEAM WON!" Caboose cheered.

"Oh my God, I think I owe that Sun Wukong guy a hundered bucks." Epsilon muttered.

"Don't worry, Church." Caboose said. "You won't have to pay him if you're invisible."

"That's actually a good idea." Epsilon said.

"I CAN HEAR YOU, CHEAP ASS!" Screamed Sun Wukong from the bleachers.

"The match is over. Now everyone can go for pony rides!" Caboose exclaimed.

The speakers cut out, and the game ended. Yang and Weiss hugged and cheered. "BLUE TEAM FOREVER!"

Ruby and Blake watched in awe. "You think we'll ever live this down?" Ruby asked.

"Not in this lifetime." Ren stated, his head resting on his palm.

Nora sighed. "Maybe next game."

Jaune and Pyrrha locked eachother in a hug, and Pyrrha kissed him. Jaune, surprised, did nothing but accept the kiss. She opened her eyes to see Jaune's surprised look. Pyrrha jumped back.

"JAUNE! I'm sorry!" She exclaimed, her heart beating a million times a second.

He just looked at her, his blue eyes deep and examining. "Do you want to have dinner with me?"

"FOR THE LAST TIME, NO JAUNE!" Weiss cried.

"Not you, Weiss." Jaune retorted. He stepped toward Pyrrha. "How about it?"

She nodded and smiled. "That sounds great!"

Jaune sat down and looked at the Grifball courts many holes. "I can't believe that just happened."

Pyrrha sat next to him. "It would have eventually happened anyways."

Jaune froze up. "So, where do you want to go for dinner?"

Pyrrha thought hard, and then looked up. "I think I'd like to eat at Amour et Pâtes, the place in Vale off Ignis Boulevard."

Jaune gripped his wallet. "I mean, I guess, if that's where you want to go."

"Yes. I've never been there, and my sister said that place was good."

Jaune looked puzzled. "You have a sister?"

"Yes, and she's married." She grinned.

Jaune sighed and looked up at her. "What time? Is six okay?"

"Better than okay." She replied.

*Later*

Jaune and Pyrrha, both dressed in the fanciest of their wardrobes, approached Amour et Pâtes, where Jaune had a reservation. They walked into the restaurant, and sought out the maitre d. He stood at the dining room door, and Jaune approached.

"Yes, um, excuse me?" Jaune muttered.

"Yes, sire?" The maitre'd replied.

"Yeah, I have a reservation."

The maitre'd rose an eyebrow. "You, sir?" He snickered. "I don't mean to be rude, but you don't look very...appropriate for this restaurant."

"My name is Arc." Jaune muttered. "Look for Arc."

The maitre'd grew wide eyed. "You're Mr. Arc?" He looked stunned. "You are with Miss Nikos?"

Pyrrha smiled. "Yes, and I am with him." She smiled. "Its a two way street, sir."

The maitre'd smiled and showed the two to their table, and they sat down. It was a second row table in a brownish tannish settingroom. The chairs and tableclothes were black, and the stage was white. The drapery was also white, and many people and faunus enjoyed meals there.

"So, how long have you liked me?" Jaune asked.

Pyrrha looked down, and she began to fiddle with her hair. "Well, when we met, I noticed you immediately. You were goofy, but confident. You were one of the few boys who didn't smell like sweat and nachos. I admit, I was a little disappointed you flirted with Weiss so much, but I knew she didn't like you. I was relieved, even though you seemed crushed."

Jaune nodded. "I did like her. A lot."

"I know."

"But I guess it all worked out in the end." He smiled. "Now, I have you to look forward to seeing."

Pyrrha looked him in the eyes. "That's so sweet."

They held hands over the table when the waiter came over. "I am Godfrey, and I'll be your waiter this evening. I am sure you will want water. Wine is for those over twenty-one."

"Wait, wait, your name is Godfrey?" Jaune asked.

Godfrey stood silent for a second. "No, sir. My name is really Charlie, but this restaurant gives us all ridiculous names." He pointed to a black waiter. "His name is really John. His waiter name is Bitterman, for some reason."

Jaune laughed. "Well, I'll have baked salmon and a green bean salad."

Godfrey just looked at him. "That is not only not an appetizer sir, but we don't carry salmon."

Pyrrha laughed and smiled. "We'll both have split pea soup."

Jaune looked at her quizzically. "What's that taste like?"

"Like peas."

"What else?"

"Soup."

"This is already making me not want it."

Pyrrha laughed and scooted closer to him. She leaned on his shoulder and interlaced her hands with his. "But you do want this, right?"

Jaune smiled. "Yeah, but, to be honest, why did you kiss me in the first place?"

"It just happened. Spur of the moment, really." She replied, her face buried in his neck.

Jaune chuckled. "Stop nuzzling me. It's a turn on, and I haven't eaten yet."

"A turn on?" She smiled.

"A bit." Jaune smiled in return. His eyes locked with hers, and the two kissed. She inhaled as soon as their lips met, and Jaune cupped her chin in his left hand. She began to spread her lips, and she slipped her tongue in his mouth. He reciprocated, his right hand now resting on her waist. He separated.

"Let's do something crazy!" He said.

"What?"

"Lets do it in the bathroom."

Pyrrha, while flustered, grew hot at the idea. "I guess."

Jaune too looked at her, embarrased. "Really?" He smiled. "I was kidding, but I mean, yeah!"

Pyrrha stood and motioned for Jaune to wait. "Wait five minutes, then meet me in the mens room."

Jaune nodded, and Pyrrha left. He sat there, thinking of all the dirty things he wanted to do, what he wanted her to do. He grinned and his dick became harder. He looked at his watch. Two minutes had passed. He looked around the dining room. He saw a man in a white coat and a woman with black hair having dinner. The man in the coat seemed to be in love, and the black haired woman's dress shimmered in the light. It was red, with yellow accents. He smiled at this sight. He checked his watch. 3 minutes had passed. He sat there, staring at the ceiling, rubbing his fingers together. He took a sip of water and sighed. 'I wonder if I could have been like this when we first met...' He thought, staring into a chandelier. He checked his watch. 6 minutes had passed. 'Oh fuck, I'm late.' He thought, walking quickly into the mens room. There were three stalls and two urinals. Only one was occupied, and he opened the stall door.

"Well, well. You got here in time." Pyrrha giggled.

Jaune closed the stall door and walked right up to her. He kissed her passionately. His lips locked with hers, and her knees grew weak. He pressed her up against the wall, and kissed her neck. She turned to face away and sucked on her fingers.

"You want me to suck this?" Pyrrha said, grasping his cock through his pants. He nodded yes, and Pyrrha got on her knees. She unzipped his slacks, whipping out his dick. It was average size, and a light tint of pink. She smiled and started by licking his tip. He exhaled, smiling and eyes closed. He put one hand on the back of his head, one on the back of hers. He ran his hands through her hair as she slipped her tongue along his shaft, trying to get the whole length wet. She sucked on his ball sack and jerked his dick, licking his balls as he giggled.

"That kinda tickles." He said, his eyes watching her every move.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"Oh, God no."

She smiled and drug her tongue along his shaft to the tip. She sucked on the tip, her lips wrapped around it. She glided her tongue around his tip, making him gulp with pleasure. She proceded along his cock, making the slowest, most sensual sucking motions, keeping her teeth out of the way and dragging her tongue along the bottom of it. She cupped his balls with one hand and held on to his dick with the other. She began to gain speed and kept sucking, her eyes locking with his. They stared at each other as she gradually got faster and faster, her sucking becoming more and more vigorous.

Jaune smiled and pulled out of her mouth, only to grab the back of her head. She looked up at him, spit coming from her mouth. He smiled and slid his dick back into her mouth, slowly rutting her mouth. He slid along her tongue back and forth, her eyes twitching from his dick hitting the back of her throat. He got faster, harder, and her throat began to gag. But she liked it, all of it. He continued at this pace, rutting her mouth faster and harder as he gained momentum. He grinned and kept going, and then pulled out again.

Pyrrha began to cough and breathe. "Geez, not so hard."

"Sorry. Just getting used to this." He said.

She stuck out her tongue and he slapped his dick on it, making her laugh with pleasure. He slid his dick in again, and began to rut at a medium pace, her smile never ceasing. He fucked her mouth faster and faster until he came. He lifted his head in the air and came in her mouth, the warm goo slathering her tongue. He pulled out after squeezing the last bit out, and Pyrrha showed him her tongue. He rubbed his dick on her tongue and she sucked once to get the rest out. She swallowed, and showed him a clean tongue.

"Wow. I liked that." He said.

Pyrrha stood up and smiled. "Shall we return to dinner?"

"Nope, I don't think I'm done." Jaune replied, his dick hard again.

"It's hard already?" She said, her mouth drooling.

Jaune turned her to hold the toilet and hiked her dress up to her stomach. She smiled and bent over, exposing her butthole. Jaune smiled and prodded it with his finger, and she smiled, moaning. He then prodded her pussy with his cock, and she grew wide eyed. He penetrated both holes, and she moaned loudly. He fucked her pussy, and fingered her butthole, gently. She gripped the toilet bowl, her tits bouncing back and forth from within her dress. He slid a second finger into her ass, fucking her a bit harder. His other hand held her from underneath her waist, his hand just grazing her pussy hair. He kept his momentum, thrusting faster and harder.

"Oh God, don't stop!" Pyrrha moaned.

Jaune smacked his body against hers, and she leaned up. Using his free hand, he grabbed a hold of her hair and pulled her head back. She growled with pleasure as he continued to fuck her in both holes. She let out an angry moan, and Jaune switched holes. He jammed his cock into her asshole, and stuck two fingers in her pussy, banging her harder and harder. She moaned loudly, the pain of her butthole expanding and being fucked arousing her greatly. She drooled more than usual, her pussy getting lightly rubbed and penetrated, while her asshole has repeatedly thrusted into. He pulled his fingers out of her pussy and grabbed her waist with both hands, fucking her asshole hard. She moaned, and cried, and loved it like no feeling she had ever felt before. Jaune pressed deep into her ass and came, the warm liquid filling her up, making her moan. He pulled out, and she collapsed, breathing heavily.

"That was the best sex I've ever had." She desperately said.

Jaune nodded. He pulled up his pants and fixed his hair. "I thought it was freaking amazing."

The two walked out of the stall to see the maitre'd standing at the doorway, just staring. The two froze and gulped.

"Sir, honestly, we just wanted to try-" Jaune began, but was cut off by the maitre'd.

"You don't have to explain, sir. I understand the libedo perfectly. Especially when a woman of such magnitude is right here." He walked to an empty stall. "And you may call me Jarvis, Mr. Arc."

Jaune nodded, and the two lovers left the bathroom. They walked to their table, Pyrrha a little slower than Jaune, and sat down. Their soup was present, and Jaune sipped it.

"It's not as bad as it sounds." He murmered.

Pyrrha smiled and repeatedly shifted in her seat the rest of the night.


	6. Don't You Forget About Me

Blake sat and listened to Weiss talk in their dorm. Weiss seemed extremely interested in everyones life lately, and she picked up gossiping as such. Blake, who really could care less, stayed because she had nothing else to do. Weiss was pacing, while Blake sat on her bunk, her eyes fixated on Weiss' erratic movement.

"So, Nora and Yang hooked up before Nora started to date Ren, but Yang doesn't mind because she's busy trying to get some other girl to like her, and Nora seems to think Ren wouldn't mind, but now Ren wants Nora to agree not to screw other girls. Its all very confusing." Weiss blabbered.

"Sounds very interesting and all, but what about this girl Yang is trying to be with?" Blake responded.

Weiss shrugged. "No one knows who she is. Yang just talks about her efforts."

Blake nodded and sighed. "You said something about Jaune earlier?"

"Yeah, he and Pyrrha hooked up!" Weiss squealed. "Now he won't bother me."

Blake chuckled. "You didn't like the attention?"

Weiss tapped her shin and smiled. "I like it from someone else, silly goose."

Blake stretched and rolled her head like a swivel. "I'm going for a walk."

Weiss cocked her head. "But we were talking."

"Yeah, but I just need some fresh air."

"Thinking about Sun?"

Blake exhaled. "Him too."

Weiss smiled and waved her away. "Go."

Blake nodded and walked out. Ruby sped past her and smiled. "HELLO BLAKE!"

Blake looked at her smiling. "What's the hurry?"

"My package came today!"

"What's in it?"

Ruby gave her a devilish grin. "Something secret."

Blake nodded and shot her a thumbs up. She spun and walked towards the exit. She continued along this path for a while, finally making it to Beacon's outer gardens. She walked past the Royal Empress trees, watching the leaves fall and surround her. She caught a few and tossed them back into the air. It was late at night, Tennish, and not a soul wandered the campus.

Except one.

A man in yellow and black armor, tall and very muscular, stood beneath a tree. His eyes were plain white, and he wore a mask that covered his mouth, nose and jaw. Scorpions were emblazoned upon his shoulders and belt. He stared into her eyes as she walked. She darted her eyes away as the man watched, fixated on her. She quickly made her way into Forever Fall, looking back once or twice to check on the mystery man. Once she was free, she untied her bow and fluffed out her ears.

"Who the hell is that? New student?" She pondered.

She walked through the forest recalling prior events. Her split from Adam and the White Fang was a hard decision, but a good one nonetheless. She trudged through the night, watching little animals scurry by. Faint snapping made her panic. Was she being followed? Her heart pounded, but as she walked, she braced for attack. She inhaled and continued to walk down the path until she came to a clearing, and a cliff. She stood, the footsteps coming closer. She heard a leap, and the rustling of tree branches. Her ears twitched as the sounds came closer and closer.

She turned and pulled Gambol Shroud from its holster, aiming it at the trees. "WHO'S THERE?" No answer came from the trees. "I'LL SHOOT! I'M A DEAD SHOT!"

"I knew you'd look better without the bow."

"...Sun?" She murmered.

He dropped from the trees and fell to the ground, disrupting the red leaves on the forest floor. She immediately jumped into his arms and gave him a hug. She smiled, happy tears running along her cheeks. Her ears folded back as she grew closer to his chest.

"Where have you been?" Her voice cracked from crying.

"Oh, you know, jail." He answered, laughter in his voice.

She smiled. She leaned up and kissed him, her lips locking with his. He kissed her back, one hand scratching behind her ears. She purred as his other hand traveled along her back, resting at the bottom of her spine. She wrapped both arms around his neck and stopped kissing him. "We need to talk, Sun."

"About what?"

"About us." She replied. "I want us to go far."

Sun's eyes slowly dimmed and he looked away from her. He walked to the edge of the cliff and sighed. "That's kind of why I'm here."

She folded her ears back and stepped towards him. "Sun? What's wrong?"

He dropped his head and his tail drooped. "I don't know when I'll see you next."

"What?"

He turned to face her. "I'm going back to Vacuo for a while." He took out a piece of parchment. "I recieved a letter from my father telling me my grandfather had a vision of some catastrophy I need to help prevent."

Blake nodded. "So when do you leave?"

"Tomorrow."

"And that's why you came out here?"

"Yes."

Blake's eyes watered up, but she held his hand anyways. She looked thoughtfully into his eyes. "I know you'll do great."

He smiled and rubbed the back of his head. "So, what should we do?"

Blake looked at her feet, her thoughts clouded as it is. She felt her eyes wander along his body and she dropped to her knees. "I think I have an idea."

Sun, even with his laid back attitude and fighting skill, could not handle the lust he felt. He unbuckled his pants, and Blake attacked his zipper. "I like this idea." He murmered.

"I'm sure you do." Blake said, her hands pulling out his cock. It was long, pulsating pink, and Blake wrapped her lips around it. She licked the tip from inside her mouth, teasing the young cock. She ran her tongue along his dick hole, her eyes closing as she slipped along it. She deep throated his dick, her lips meeting his balls and his pelvis. His cock was deep inside her throat, but she didn't gag, and she cupped his balls in her hands.

Sun's eyes rolled into the back of his head, his hands holding her head in place. He began to slowly thrust into her mouth, and she looked up, her eyes meeting his. She looked like she enjoyed it, so he continued, his balls meeting her chin. His cock brushed her tonsils, slinding into her throat repeatedly, her tongue licking his shaft as he thrusted. She pulled back to breathe, and smiled. She smiled as well. "Is this some sort of going away present?" He asked.

"Kinda." She whispered. She opened her mouth and he slowly slipped into it again, her eyes closing and her tongue wriggling. He held the back of her head as he thrusted in and out, making full use of her mouth. He drug his tip along her the inside of her cheek, making a popping sound. They giggled, and Sun thrashed his cock about on her tongue, her spit enveloping it. He leaned back and pulled out.

"I'm gonna cum. Where do I finish?" He said hurridly.

"On my face." She said. She pulled her hair back as he jerked his cock. He leaned his head back and groaned as his cum splashed onto Blake's face. It draped her lips, her nose, and glistened on her cheek. His smile broke as his laughter began.

The night air grew warmer as Blake layed down. She wiped the cum from her face and sucked it all off her fingers. She then took off her panties and spread her legs. Sun dropped to the floor and helped her take them off. He then gazed upon her pussy. It had hair around the clit area, but not a lot. It was a nice shade of pink, and the lips were folded like a flower. Sun smiled and put his tongue inside her pussy, licking the inside and licking the clit. His mouth watered as the pussy juices filled his mouth, and she moaned with immense pleasure. He licked furiously, sticking one finger in her butthole to increase pleasure. She smiled and rolled her eyes back, her nails digging into the dirt. She shuddered with pleasure, and she came into his mouth, squirting juices into and around his mouth. He pulled back, his face dripping cum. He moved up and kissed Blake, letting her taste herself. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You ready?" Sun asked her.

"Yeah." Blake replied.

Sun prodded her pussy from the missionary position, his tip rubbing against her opening. He felt one breast through her shirt and licked her neck as he guided his cock into her pussy. His cock dug deep inside, her eyes locked with his, and he began to fuck her. Her ears folded back as the mix of pain and pleasure rocked her mind and body, her nipples getting hard while her pussy and asshole tightened. Sun immediately felt the change and groaned even louder, his nutsack contracting as he felt better and better. The pussy juices made a wet 'thwick' sound every time his balls slapped her butthole. She moaned louder and brought her ankles to his shoulders, letting him go deeper. He obliged, his cock driving further into her.

Sun slapped her ass as she sucked on her fingers. His tail swished back and forth, his smile widening with every smack. Her pussy began to swell, and got even tighter. Sun's eyes widened and he moaned a mighty moan, pulling out and cumming on her ass and thighs. His tail straightened and stiffened, and after cumming, he rubbed her clit with his cock. She then came, her squirt flowing all over his cock, balls, and abs. Sun collapsed next to her and smiled.

"Well, that's one hell of a goodbye present." He said, his breathing slowly returning to normal.

Blake nodded. "I thought it was great."

Sun rolled over and kissed Blake, his lips pressed against hers lightly. She smiled and sighed. "Blake, will you go with me to the airport tomorrow?"

Blake nodded. "Of course."

The two cuddled together and waited out the night...

*The Next Day*

Sun and Blake walked to the gate leading to the plane to Vacuo. People were already boarding, and Sun looked at the plane in awe.

"I can't believe I'm leaving." He muttered.

Blake kissed him on the cheek. "You'll be fine."

Sun smiled and looked down at his feet. "You should see someone while I'm gone."

Blake backed up. "What? Why?"

Sun rubbed the back of his head. "I don't want you to be lonely." He locked eyes with her. "I love you, that'll never change." He stepped toward her. "But I'm going to be away for a while. I want you to be happy."

Blake shook her head. "This doesn't make any sense."

"It doesn't. I know." He exhaled and looked her in the eyes. "But it's best for you."

Blake nodded and began to cry. "If that's really what you want."

Sun walked over to her and hugged her. She cried into his chest, and he stroked her head. "Just promise me something."

Blake nodded and wiped her tears away. "Yeah?"

Sun brushed her hair behind her ear. "Don't you forget about me."

Blake nodded and pecked him on the lips. He smiled, waved goodbye, and walked through the gate. "Goodbye." She murmered.

As she turned away from the platform, she spotted the man in yellow armor again. She walked right up to him and stared into his eyes. His plain, white eyes.

"Who are you? Why are you following me?" She demanded.

The man growled and focused on her. "You'll know when we are ready."

She backed away from him, and he erupted into a pillar of fire. Then, he was gone. Astonished, Blake bolted out of the airport and stared into the day. 'How did he do that bullcrap?' She thought. Her Scroll buzzed, and she looked at it.

[From: -Yang-]

[Subject: -Video Games!-]

[Girl, you better get here soon. I just got the new Call of Battle and I can't wait to play with you. Hurry home 3 ]

Blake smiled, shook out her hair, and figured out what Sun had meant.


	7. Teacher's Pet

Weiss walked into class happy and excited. "Today is going to be exquisite!" She spun in a circle and leapt into class. "It's Combat Evaluation Day!"

Ruby, Blake and Yang looked at her downtrodden. "No one likes to fight more than I do, but it's against random people. You could be facing one of us, or Team JNPR." Yang murmered.

Weiss shrugged. "I think I'd be fine either way." She sat next to her teammates and leaned back, casting small runes in the air for amusement.

Ruby cocked her head to her right. "Are you sure, Weiss?" She asked. "You seem a little overzealous."

Weiss stretched. "I'm absolutely okay." She tapped Myrtenaster and sighed. "Today's fight might be my best yet!"

The Battleroom grew quiet as Professor Goodwitch walked into the room. She waved her wand, and all the chairs turned towards her. She smiled and sheathed her wand. "Good morning class."

The class replied in unison, "Good morning, Professor."

"As you know, today is Combat Evaluation Day."

"Yahoo!" Weiss cheered.

Groans erupted from the class, and Nora chucked a rolled up ball of paper at Weiss. "YOU'RE A TEACHERS PET!" She screamed.

Goodwitch held up her hand, and everyone fell silent. "Ms. Schnee, because you're so eager, I'll let you go first."

Weiss looked at her with surprise and eagerness. "I'm all for it, Ma'am."

Goodwitch nodded. "Excellent. You're opponent will be..." She walked back and forth, looking at every student individually. She eyed one in particular. He wore blue robes, with a black belt. His long black hair was tied into a bun, and his skin was a darker color. He had tattoos all around his neck and chest, and his eyes were steel gray.

"You're opponent is Expiry Terminate of Team TRMS." She commanded.

Expiry leapt from the overview box and onto the battleground. He knelt and began to mutter something in a language no one understood. He stood up and drew two katanas from their sheathes and connected them at the hilts. He swung them expertly, and waited for Weiss.

"THAT'S MOTHER FUCKING DARTH MAUL!" Nora screamed, her eyes showing fear. Team JNPR just held her and waited for her to stop crying.

Weiss looked at him worridly. "Guys, I might be in trouble."

Yang nodded. "Good luck, wait for death, and we'll miss you!"

Weiss glared at Yang. "Thanks for the support, asshole."

"You're welcome, Ice Queen." Yang replied, a smile on her face.

Weiss stepped into the battleground with a forced smile. Expiry looked at her with a blank stare, like he was focusing on something not completely there. "Let's do 'zis." He said.

Weiss looked from him to Goodwitch. "Is he okay?"

Glynda shrugged and backed away. "Ready your weapons."

Expiry held his sword at the center with one hand, the other stiff at his side. Weiss dropped into her three point stance, and set her dust revolver to red. The two circled eachother, watching their stance and demeanor. Weiss studied Expiry's wide stance, his legs spread wide for balance. 'Hitting him square in the center might not do a thing!' She thought.

Glynda shook her hair out and rose one hand. "Fight!" She commanded.

Weiss casted a glyph behind her and leapt onto it, charging a speed boost. Expiry stood still, waiting, watching. She sped at him with blinding speed, but was caught off guard by a blue flash of lightining. She was blasted backwards and hit a wall. She collapsed to the floor, dropped Myrtenaster, and shook herself awake.

"What the hell?" She muttered. She picked up her blade, and looked at Expiry. Blue dust was on the floor around him, and she noticed several gems along his wrists. 'He's using dust archaicly...' She thought.

"You need to do better 'zan 'zat, 'veautiful!" Expiry chuckled, loading another unseen gem into his palm.

Weiss stood and coughed. "What's with the accent? It's like you have some sort of ghost penis in your mouth!"

Ruby, Blake and Yang all facepalmed, while Pyrrha walked out of the room. "I'll be back maybe." She muttered.

Weiss casted two runes on both sides of him, and one in front of her. She switched to a white crystal, and slammed it into the rune. Ice flew towards him on all sides, and he threw down a red crystal. Fire erupted from the center, and he leapt from the steam, bringing his sword down on Weiss. She blocked and counter attacked, swinging her sword every which way, looking for an opening. He power swung her blade back, and spun for a reverse stab. She turned to her side and kicked him away. She casted a rune underneath him, and he flew into the air. She leapt into the air, and drove down towards him. A blast of wind sent her flying, and the runes disappeared.

Weiss fell to the floor and exhaled. "He's not the Giant Armor..." She muttered, recalling her fight in the White Castle.

Expiry smiled and separated his blade. "Surviving means patience, 'vinning means 'ztrength!" He charged at her, swiping both up and down with his blades.

Weiss casted a rune to deflect his attack, effectively sending him backwards. She blasted forwards and struck upwards with a fire attack, sending him in the air. She then used two runes to catapult her into the air, and brought Myrtenaster down on his back, sending him into the floor, and a crater surrounded his impact. Weiss floated down and touched her scar, breathing in balanced repititions.

"Excellent comeback, Ms. Schnee!" Glynda cheered.

The teams all roared with chants, including Weiss' name. Ruby leaned over the barrier. "You got 'em good!" She cried.

Weiss blushed and gave the crowd a thumbs up. Expiry climbed out of the hole with a dazed look on his face. He looked at her and smiled. "'Vay to go, pretty lady." He collapsed and began to snore.

"Gross." Weiss muttered. She looked back at the crowd and saw Ruby throwing her fists every which way, smiling and chanting her name. She waved at Ruby and continued to blush, her smile breaking for the first time since the fight began.

Glynda walked to Weiss and tapped her shoulder. Weiss turned and nodded. "Come with me, Ms. Schnee." Glynda said.

Weiss nodded again. "Yes, professor."

The room cleared and Weiss followed Professor Goodwitch to her quarters.

*Later*

Weiss sat in Glynda's quarters, which were reminiscent of a library. Tall shelves, books, and a few scattered computers lined the walls, and her oak desk was larger than her fathers. The ceiling was way up high, and a chandelier hung from the top. A large stained glass window with the etching of man's first encounter with dust in the window.

"You wanted me to be here, Professor?" Weiss said, a large smile on her face. 'I'm gonna get a commendation.' She thought with glee.

Glynda looked at her with caring eyes. "Ruby Rose is failing my class."

Weiss' attitude immediately shifted. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, she's done the least amount of work, and has only participated once in a Combat Exam, failing to defeat Nora Valkyrie."

"That match was unfair!" Weiss cried. She slumped in her chair. "How many points behind is she?"

Glynda shook her head. "Too many."

Weiss threw her head into her hands. "What can she do?"

Glynda walked from behind her desk and dragged her fingers along the nape of Weiss' neck. "It's not what she can do..." She leaned over and cupped one of Weiss' breasts. "It's who you can do."

Weiss leapt out of her seat. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, Professor."

Glynda looked at her, confused. "What's wrong?" She smiled. "Didn't you say you were a lesbian in your diary?"

Weiss looked at her shocked. "How did you-"

"I'm a huntress, and I have a wand." She smiled and walked towards her. "I can lift things, you know."

Weiss shook her head. "I'll tell Ozpin."

"And I'll fail Ruby AND tell your father your secret."

Weiss started to hyperventalate. "This...its blackmail!" She looked around for an exit, but was blocked by Glynda.

Glynda nodded. "And you'll obey if you want your precious little crush to stay here."

Weiss' knees locked up and her forehead began to sweat. She watched helplessly as Glynda took off her blouse. She tried to move, but she was petrified, her eyes being the only thing she could move. She looked Glynda over, her white skin shown gold in the dim light. Glynda untied her bun and smiled. Her loose golden hair flowed seamlessly along her curves, and she removed her glasses. "Ma'am, I'm sure with diligence, Ruby can pass your class, and you don't have to do this!"

Glynda slapped her hand against Weiss' panties, feeling her pussy lips within. "You say no, but the heat and the wet panties say otherwise."

Weiss jumped when Glynda's hand struck her pussy, but she kind of liked it. "No one will find out?"

Glynda shook her head. "Not a soul."

"And she'll pass?"

"You have my word."

Weiss stood there for a moment, sighed, and then nodded. She pressed Glynda's hand against her pussy lips, shuddering at the sensation. Glynda knelt down and pulled Weiss' panties down. A clean white bush was atop her pussy lips, and her lips were pink and folded. She pressed her tongue inside, licking it gently. Weiss leaned back and held onto the desk, trying not to moan. Her eyes watered and her nipples hardened, her ass clenched, and her pussy began to quiver. "Please...be gentle..." Weiss muttered

"Trust me, I wouldn't do anything to you I wouldn't want you to do to me." Glynda said.

Weiss looked down. "That's not very reassuring."

Glynda began to lick Weiss thoroughly. Weiss stood on the tips of her boots, and her back arched. Her knees bent, and she couldn't hold on any longer. She let out a long moan as Glynda sucked on her clit, her tongue playing with her lips. Her tongue penetrated her lips, and Weiss began to shake uncontrollably. Glynda took this opportunity to pick Weiss up and set her on the carpet. She began to undress her, and Weiss' pink nipples perked up on her small boobs. Glynda removed her skirt and smiled.

"You can keep those cute little boots on." She said, taking her own clothes off. She removed her bra, and her huge breasts flung out. They bounced a few times, and Weiss looked at them with hunger. Glynda removed her skirt, but kept her leggings on, revealing her blonde bush. Goodwitch smiled. "You ever scizzor before?"

Weiss shook her head. "I've only ever been with one man."

Glynda nodded. "Then let me show you how we do it in Mistral."

Glynda got on the floor with Weiss and touched muffs with hers. Weiss looked at the touching muffs, her mouth watering and her eyes full of lust. Glynda began to jirate, her lips grinding against Weiss'. She grinded muffs, their juices slapping together and making a sweet sticky mess. Weiss swallowed as she watched her pussy get slathered and rubbed by an older womans. She leaned back as Glynda leaned over to suck on her pink nipples. Glynda kept riding and grinding, her eyes rolling to the back of her head. She came, squirting juices all over Weiss' belly. Weiss exhaled and relaxed, tasting the warm sticky mess on her stomach.

Weiss smiled. "We good here?"

Glynda smiled and shook her head. She pulled a strap on out from her desk and put it on. "You have to cum too." She said, an evil grin on her face. She flipped Weiss onto her stomach and spit on her asshole. Weiss' eyes grew wide.

"But I've never done that before!" She yelped.

Glynda smiled and prodded her butt. "Then I'll go easy on you."

Weiss looked at the floor and grabbed her shirt. She put it in her mouth and clenched. The dildo prodded for a while, then the tip slid in. Weiss' knees buckled, and she began to shake. Glynda forced the rest of the dildo inside, pressing her bare skin against Weiss' smooth ass. Weiss' eyes grew very wide and she screamed, half from pleasure, half from pain. She stuck her fingers in her mouth and sucked on them while the dildo rammed her ass. It drove all the way to her limit, only to pull back and drive forawrd all the way again. She cupped Weiss' breasts and held then tight, sqeezing them. Weiss reached back and held onto Glynda's ass, and Glynda moaned loudly. She started to ruthlessly fuck her ass, slapping against her with force. Her tits began to press against Weiss' back, and Glynda continued to squeeze her breasts. She drove in deep and hard, gaining speed with every thrust. She thrusted with all her might, trying to get the Snow Angel to cum, but to no avail. Weiss kept taking what she'd deliver.

As Glynda pulled out, Weiss panted with exaustion. "Now are...we good?" She muttered.

Glynda laughed. "One more try." She growled.

Glynda picked Weiss up and slid her pussy onto her dildo, agrily sliding her along the shaft. Weiss held up both hands in tiny fists and wrapped her legs around Goodwitch. She smiled and moaned. her pussy getting sorer with every thrust. She liked it though, kissing Glynda thoroughly and reducing the resistance on her pussy. The dildo slip up into her, making her clammer with excitement as the dildo hit her g-spot.

As her eyes began to roll back, Weiss thought of Ruby. Her sweet lips, her scent, her body, and her eyes all flashed in her mind. She imagined Ruby's dildo was fucking her, that these were Ruby's lips and waist. Weiss came an extreme amount, her juices flooding along the dildo and the squirt slimed all along her belly.

Weiss let out an amazing scream of pleasure, and her hands gripped Glynda's shoulders. "Oh, dead God..." Weiss whispered, her breathing once more returning to normal.

Glynda began to get dressed. "You'd better get dressed and return to classes. Oobleck should be expecting you.

Weiss also began to dress. "So, we're FINALLY sure?"

Glynda nodded. "Consider Ruby an A student."

"That's good." Weiss murmered, thinking about Ruby.

Glynda looked at the clock and then back to Weiss. "Now, Ms. Schnee."

Weiss nooded and bolted out of the door, freedom once more within her hands.


	8. So Close

After Sun left, Blake walked through Beacons halls towards her dorm. She knew Sun had meant Yang when he said, 'You should date someone while I'm gone.' The problem was being with Yang. She loved her to death, that was undeniable. Yet, Yang always seemed to be interested in men, even if Yang denied it. How was she going to convince her best friend to be her lover?

In the distance, she spotted Professor Ozpin talking to a man in white robes and a sun hat. She couldn't get a good look at his face, but felt uneasy, like something was off. She shook her head. 'Its just your stomach telling you to eat.' She thought. 'Gotta get home, to tuna.'

As she climbed the stairs, she saw Pyrrha and Jaune walking down the stairs. They looked uneasy and rushed, and Jaune looked really frazzled.

"Jaune? Pyrhha? What's wrong?" Blake asked.

Jaune exhaled. "We heard screaming and breaking coming from your dorm. When I went in to check on you guys, Yang chucked a vase at me."

"We don't have a vase."

"Tell that to my forehead."

Blake, now wondering where the vase came from, nodded. "I'll go see what the problem is."

Pyrhha swallowed. "Good luck."

Blake nodded and quickly ascended the stairs, her ears twitching at the sound of gunfire. She kicked open the door and braced for impact, but Yang sat there in her pajamas, calm and relaxed.

"Yang?" Blake asked, her eyes scanning for thowable weapons. "You okay?" She stepped forward and stepped on pieces of ceramic vase. 'Oh my God he wasn't kidding.' She thought. As she walked in, Yang slowly looked up at her.

"Blake?" She said with tears flowing.

She rushed over and threw an arm around her. "Yes? What is it?"

Yang sniffled and sighed. "My K/D is awful."

Blake blinked once or twice and looked at the TV. She was playing 'Call of Battle', just as she said she would in her text. She was near the bottom of the leaderboard, and there was a twelve year old talking smack about Yang, reffering to her by her Squarebox Gamertag, BeautyGold3. The next map in the selection list seemed to be a small boat with teleporters leading to a plane hovering overhead.

"So this was why you threw a vase at Jaune?"

Yang nodded. "I don't even know where I got the vase."

Blake chuckled. "Neither do I."

Yang saw a new match starting, and she settled on her bed, exhaling heavily. "This is the game where bitches die."

Blake smiled and sat next to her, watching the screen. To be blunt, Yang was awful. She used inverted controls she had no dominion over, she was sloppy in her mechanics, and she always seemed to fire at the wall next to her opponent. She jumped a lot, and liked to stab, even if her opponent saw her from a ways away, she'd charge at them, hoping they'd choke. Bt the end of the match, she'd gotten eight kills, and at least thirty deaths. Blake sighed as Yang wept into her pillow.

"Its okay, you can win next game."

Yang shook her head. "I'm no good at this." She sniffed and looked at Blake. "Take over for me for a game while I cool off?"

Blake looked at the controller. She wanted to say no, but then looked into Yang's eyes. Her deep purple eyes. She couldn't say no. "Okay, just this once."

Blake too the controller and sighed. She looked at the screen. The next map in rotation was a desert with many dunes and a few scattered buildings, and it looked like a nightime map. She looked at Yang's classes and changed her first class to a silent smg and silent handgun.

"Bad move. Silencers reduce power at range." Yang smiled and looked up at Blake. "You've never played?"

"No," She said. "But I know that its harder to find someone in dark camoflauge and silenced weapons at night."

Yang wrapped her arms around Blake's waist and looked at the screen. "Well, good luck with that."

The match had begun, and the twelve year old was still talking smack. As soon as the match started, Blake felt out the controls. She moved from cover to cover, and soon found her rhythm. She threw flash grenades around corners, shot enemies down from distances, and used a sniper rifle when necessary. She rushed her opponents from behind, utilized the enviroment, and effectively made use of her black camoflauge. As she mowed down her enemies, the screams of angry twelve year olds and disgruntled men made Blake smile.

"This is more fun than it looks, Yang."

Yang nodded silently. 'Why aren't I as good as she is?' She wondered, burying her face into Blake's side.

Blake giggled and blushed. "Yang, stop that, it tickles."

Yang smiled and nuzzled her side, making little bitting movements. Blake dropped the controller as soon as the game ended, and she laughed and struggled against the tickles Yang was giving. She glanced at the scoreboard to see she had the top score, with thirty five kills and nine deaths. "Oh, yeah. That's good." She muttered.

Yang stopped and looked up an Blake, a confused look on her face. "Wait, what?"

Blake jumped backwards. "NO NO THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!"

Yang giggled. "It's okay."

Blake settled down and slumped against the door. She sighed and caught her breath. She locked eyes with Yang and smiled, who returned the smile. Yang crawled off her bed and scooted next to Blake. She wrapped her arms around Blake and sqeezed, generating a meep from her. Blake rested her head on Yang's head, and closed her eyes.

"Sun went to Vacuo with morning." Blake muttered.

Yang nodded. "How was he?"

"He seemed troubled." She murmered.

Yang looked up at her. "How so?"

Blake looked into Yang's eyes with love, remembering what Sun had said. She ran her hands through Yang's hair and sighed. "Like he knew wasn't coming back."

Yang nodded and kissed her on the cheek. Blake blushed, and Yang bopped her on the chin with her fingers. "Chin up, Blakey." She chirped. "He'll be back. I promise."

Blake smiled a small smile, trying to hide her true emotions. "Yeah, soon..."

Yang and Blake sat there the rest of the night, the sound of purring and snoring revonating throughout the night.

Ruby and Weiss walked in to see them like that. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" Weiss murmered.

Ruby looked at her. "Cute?"

Weiss shook her head. "That suddenly, everyone is hooking up."

"OH." Ruby exclaimed. Blake and Yang shifted slightly, and Ruby immediately quieted down. "Yeah, it sure seems that way."

Weiss nodded. "Its odd..."

Ruby shrugged and climbed onto her elevated bed. "Well, I'm going to sleep."

Weiss watched Ruby climb onto her bed and smiled. "Good night, you dolt."

Ruby shot her a look and narrowed her eyes. "Good night, Ice Queen."

Weiss smiled and crawled into bed.

*The Next Morning*

Yang and Blake were cuddled up together, Yang being the big spoon. Blake purred softly and Yang drug her nails along Blake's skin. Her face was nuzzled into Blake's nape, and her lips pressed against her shoulder. As her eyes fluttered open, she smiled and bit Blake's kitty ear. Blake purred louder, and her smile grew. As Yang nibbled her ear, Blake woke up, and she reached back and tapped her shoulder.

"Having fun there?" She whispered.

"Yesh." Yang murmered, scratching Blake behind the other ear.

Blake arched her back and smiled. "That actually feels kinda...nice..." She whispered.

Yang began to bite her human ear, nibbling on her ear lobe. "Howsh thish?"

Blake grew limp. "That's relaxing as fuck..."

Yang stopped and stood up, shaking out her hair, which fell perfectly into place. "I'm hungry. Let's get breakfast."

Blake stretched and stood. "Sounds good." She thumbed at her belt, removing it. "Where should we go?"

Yang smiled and clapsed her hands together. "Pancakes sound amazing."

Blake nodded and smiled, picking out a pair of sweatpants . "So, Benny's?"

Yang leapt at her and tackled her to the ground. She looked down on her with a crazed look on her face. "Yes, Benny's."

Blake gulped and grinned. "Let's go then."

Yang smiled, stood and walked out the door. "We'll take my bike."

Blake shuddered. "But you're dangerous on that thing."

Yang looked back with a sultry look. "Don't you like dangerous girls?"

Blake gulped and grinned back at her. 'Does she know?' She thought. She stood and followed her out the door.

*At Benny's*

The Benny's diner was quaint, green looking and looked like something out of a movie. There were stools and a bar, booths, and the waiters and waitresses had a uniform. There were wood panels and green lights over each table. Yang and Blake shared a booth, sitting opposite eachother. Blake wore a grey tee shirt and black sweatpants, and Yang wore a yellow a-shirt and booty shorts.

" No, forget it, it's too hard. I'm through playin' that game." Yang cried, sipping her coffee.

"You always say that, the same thing every time: never again, I'm through, too hard." Blake replied.

"When have I ever said that?"

"I forget."

"Yeah, well, the days of ME playin' games are over, and the days of me getting a job have just begun." Yang protested.

Blake looked aghast. "No way. You? A day job? Not with your lifestyle."

"Well, what then?" Yang replied.

Blake laughed and rose her hand. "Garcon! Coffee!" She looked Yang dead in the face and smiled. "Massively Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game."

"MMO? Here?"

A waitress walked over to their table and sighed. "'Garcon' means boy." She muttered, pouring Blake's coffee.

Blake looked at her surprised. "Oh, dear. I'm sorry."

The waitress walked away and Yang hung her head. "What made you decide on that?"

"See, I got the idea the last match I played. Do you remember all those players comin' in and out?"

"Yeah."

"Well, why not play a game where there are more and more people joining and leaving every second, but you decide who to interact with?"

Yang pondered the idea, visibly taking it in. "Go on."

"You can create, battle with, and upgrade your own personal character without anyone making you look stupid." Blake exclaimed.

The waitress returned with two plates of pancakes. Blake's were classic with syrup, and Yang's had strawberry fruit and jam on hers. "Here ya' go."

Yang smiled and dug her fork into the pancake. She nommed her peice, a smile flooding her lips and happiness running throughout her eyes. Blake tasted hers, the warm butter enveloping her tongue. She knocked her head back and smiled.

"Best. Idea. Ever." Blake said, her mouth full of pancake.

Yang smiled and licked her fork. "You're welcome." She drove her fork into a strawberry half and stuck it out at Blake. "Taste?"

Blake bit down and immediately grinned a messy grin. The flavors conjoined and mixed, creating a delicious ensamble of sweet and buttery tastes. She smiled and swallowed. "That is really good." She murmered.

Yang smiled. "I'm glad you like it." She said. She swirled her fork around in her syrup and exhaled. "So."

Blake looked up at her, syrup slowly dripping from her lips. "Yeah?"

"How long have you had a crush on me?"

Blake began to hack and cough away, her eyes very wide and her napkin over her mouth. 'HOW DOES SHE KNOW?' She thought, wiping away the crumbs and dribble. "Excuse me, what?"

Yang closed her eyes. "No games here, Blake. Just...tell me, okay?"

Blake looked down at her pancakes. Suddenly, she wasn't as hungry. "A while now."

Yang nodded and sipped her coffee. "Why did you find it necessary to hide it from me?"

Blake gulped again and clammered around. "I just..." She hesitated. This isn't how she wanted Yang to find out. "I thought maybe you'd have taken it really badly."

Yang once again nodded. She sighed and stood up. She brushed herself off and sat next to Blake. She looked into her eyes and smiled. "Blake, you're the only one who has ever been able to make me smile in the face of pain." She began to tear up. "You're my best friend, and you're there anytime I need you." She palmed Blake's chin. "I'm even happier knowing we can be more." She kissed Blake on the lips, running one hand through her hair.

Blake began to purr, her eyes closed and her lips pressed against Yang's. She pressed Yang's mouth open and slid her tongue inside. Yang reciprocated, their mouths conjoining and sharing eachothers saliva and pancake syrup. They grew closer, their bodies touching as they slowly kissed eachother. Yang interlaced her right hand with Blake's left, and continued to run her left through Blake's hair.

They separated and Blake stared at Yang's beautiful purple eyes, blinking repeatedly. She smiled and shook out her hair. "So, what now?"

"Now?" Yang exclaimed. "Now we finish our pancakes."

Blake smiled, gave Yang a high five, and devoured her breakfast.

*Later*

As soon as they got home, the first think they noticed was the lack of Ruby and Weiss. Yang grew an evil smile and collapsed on her bed. She looked at Blake with sultry eyes, licking her lips and placing her hands over her breasts. Blake smiled and crawled onto the bed with her.

"You up for a little fun?" Blake asked.

Yang shrugged. "Ehh, I could eat."

"God dammit, Yang." Blake laughed.

Yang laughed and drug her body close. Yang kissed her collar, her lips slowly traveling towards her breasts. She stopped short of them and shrugged. "I don't know..." She murmered, running her fingers along Blake's breasts.

Blake quivered. "Please..."

"Please what?"

She cast a look of pleasure down at Yang. "Do what you will to me. I'm yours."

Yang grinned and began to remove Blake's tee shirt. She lifted it slowly, and Blake blushed. Yang smiled and moved lower, kissing her belly. Blake giggled, her smile widening with every smooch. She removed her shirt, and Yang kissed up along her chest, reaching her breasts. She licked her right nipple, and began squeezing her left. Blake shuddered with delight and moaned very softly. She began to purr, her claws digging into the bed. Blake's back arched slightly, and Yang moved her right hand to cup Blake's butt, and she smiled, feeling the soft, tender ass in her hand. She licked the inside of her belly button, bringing Blake to the edge.

"Kyaaaaaah!" Blake moaned, Yang kissing her belly. She came all over herself, breathing heavily and smiling.

Yang frowned. "You're getting started without me?" She began to pull Blake's sweatpants and panties down. Her cute butt was exposed, and Yang rubbed her fingers along her slit, and tasted Blake's juices. She smiled and took off her shirt, showing her beautiful tits to Blake.

Blake's mouth watered. "Can I?"

Yang nodded, and Blake leaned over to suck on her tits. She held them together and shook her head back and forth in between them. Yang laughed at this and ran her fingers through Blake's hair. She ran her fingers along her own chest with her free hand, and Blake stopped. She pulled her sweats completely off and did the same with Yang's botty shorts and...

"No underwear, Yang?"

"It get's hot in there, you know."

Blake laughed and placed her head in between her thighs. A cleanly shaven pussy lay in front of her, and she grinned. She licked softly, delicately, ensuring Yang felt every stroke. She did, gripping her sheets as Blake licked her clit, fingering her pussy slowly, making small movements. Yang trembled as Blake slid her tongue around, her finger pressing deeper and deeper. She began to suck on her clit, and began to use two fingers. Yang opened her eyes wide, enjoying the extreme pleasure. She breathed heavily, making cute moaning noises.

"Oh, oh geez. Oh my." She said, repeating it over and over again.

Blake smiled. "Like it?" She whispered. She slid her pinky finger into Yang's butthole.

Yang arched her back. She let out a long moan and came, the stream of squirt splurting all along Blake's lips and chin. Blake licked her lips clean and smiled as Yang settled down.

"Was it good for you?" She asked.

Yang smiled darkly at her, flipping her over onto her back. Yang pressed her pussy lips against Blake's, and the two had sticky juices coming off one another. She began to grind, and Blake leaned back. She laced fingers with Yang, feeling every thrust of Yang's pelvis. Yang looked long and hard at Blake's body. "Oh my God, I'm-"

Their dorm room door opened.

"And so, it wasn't so-" Weiss started as she walked into the room. She saw a naked Yang and a naked Blake. In bed together. "-wha-wha-WHAT?"

Ruby bursted through. "Lemme see!" She smiled at the sight. "Oh my gosh, cute butt sis!" She said, smiling.

Yang, her face red with embarrasment, threw out a fake grin. "Yeah."

Weiss slowly walked out of the room. "You two...um...do what it is you were doing."

"Bye guys!" Ruby cheerfully exclaimed, closing the door behind her.

Blake and Yang watched the two just leave, no questions and no downtrodden looks.

"Well, I guess THEY know." Yang muttered.

Blake held her head with her hands. "Oh, dear God, I hope they don't say anything about me."

The two sat there awkwardly for twenty minutes, just touching pussy lips and breathing. Yang shrugged and continued to grind. Blake grew wide eyed. "YANG!"

Yang leaned over and kissed her lips. "We're fine. They're okay, I'm okay." She grinded slower, more sophisticated. Her smile quickly turned from loving to orgasmic. She held her right leg, kissing her calves and sucking on her skin as she grinded.

Blake smiled. "Now I think you can finish-"

"I'M COMING!" Yang screamed, her cum leaking over Blake.

They collapsed, their long day finally over. They held hands and pressed breasts together. Yang kissed Blake's forehead, played with her hair, and nibbled on her cat ear.\

Blake smiled and kissed her neck. "You having fun there?"

Yang, her lips munching on Blake's ears, smiled. "Yesh."


	9. Partners In Crime

Mercury stood at the door to his dorm room, looking in on Emerald, chuckling to himself. He wouldn't have ever thought he's see her playing Eroge on her computer. Yet, here she was, playing an Eroge. He looked as closely as he could on the screen. It seemed to be about two school students, and one looked a lot like him. He smiled and crept in slowly. He crawled along the floor as silently as humanly possible, reaching her bedside.

"We can't do that! Not here..." Emerald murmered.

"Why not?" Mercury whispered.

Emerald looked dejected at her computer screen. "I didn't know this game had a voice feature." She began to blush. "So, Aniki. Where should we do it?"

"Why not here, in front of everyone?"

"Because that's gross. I don't want everyone to see my butt."

"But I like your butt."

She blushed again. "Thank you, Aniki."

"You're welcome, Emerald."

Her smile slowly faded. "That's not my username..."

Mercury jumped up and waved his hands and head around. "AWAWAWAWAWA!" He yelled.

Emerald flew backwards, holding her pillow. "HOLY SHIT!"

Mercury laughed and laughed, his eyes watering. "Oh my God, that was too good." He held onto his sides, his head beginning to hurt.

Emerald shook her head. "You shouldn't sneak up on me like that."

"Why? So you and Onii-Chan can get the frick frack on?"

"WHY WERE YOU LISTENING ANYWAYS?"

Mercury chuckled again. "Cinder called. She and Roman are doing some sort of planning with some 'Taurus' fellow. We have the day off."

Emerald nodded. "So, whatcha want to do?"

Mercury shrugged. "I don't even know. Wanna walk around Vale?"

"Sure."

They gathered their things and walked out. Mercury turned back and looked at the computer. "I really need to get her out more." He thought.

He closed the door, chuckling to himself one more time.

*Later*

The two walked the streets, just taking in the sights. They had been in Vale plenty of times, but never really had the time to take in the real beauty the city held. The canals, the tall buildings, and of course, the assortment of cafes and restaurants that lined the streets. There were patches of green and trees that stood high, and an incredible smell of cinnamon sugar and fresh grass. Mercury smiled and inhaled.

"This place is so beautiful." He murmered, his smile like a small child on Christmas morning.

Emerald rolled her eyes. "I hate this city." She looked at the sidewalk. "Its too cluttered."

Mercury stopped and sniffed the air. "Someone's baking..." He walked along, smiling to himself.

As he kept walking, a man caught Emerald's eye. He was sitting alone at a table for two, and he looked sadder than Roman without his cigar. She sighed. "He looks bummed out." She said.

Mercury looked back and smiled. "Stood up? HAH!" He chuckled to himself.

"I'm gonna go cheer him up." She said.

Mercury cocked his head. "Wait, so you're gonna ditch me on our day off?"

She laughed. "You'd do it for a woman, right?" She said, walking away.

He frowned and rubbed his hands together. "Good! More Vale for me!" He called, turning towards the street. He walked and walked, seeing everything from Dust shops to Forges. There were interesting people and faunus walking from place to place, sometimes stopping to have a conversation. Mercury walked right into a pub and asked for a drink. Next to him sat a faunus. She had bunny ears and ling brown hair. She looked familiar, but couldn't pinpoint it.

"Hi." He said. She turned to look at him and smiled. "Hi." He said again, more confidence in his voice. Her eyes were deep brown, and she seemed shy. However, she was drinking Whiskey, so something had to be wrong. "What's got you down?"

She shook her head. "It's a long story."

Mercury smiled. "I've got nothing but time, today. Spill."

*Meanwhile*

Emerald sat across from the man. He was tall, handsome, and had brown hair. He was light skinded and muscular, but his frown displayed another emotion.

"What's got you down?" Emerald asked, her eyes locked on him.

He looked up. "Who are you?"

Emerald hesitated, and then relaxed. "Rachel. Rachel Rhodes."

He nodded and exhaled. He stuck out his hand. "The name is Cardin. Cardin Winchester."

They shook hands and she blushed. "Nice to meet you, Cardin." She ran her hands along her thighs. 'His hands were so soft.' She thought, her eyes locking with his. "So, what's the matter?"

"I got stood up again."

Emerald looked at him sympatheically. "That's happened to me too."

He nodded. "She was...just so...interesting..." He murmered.

"She means something more than just a woman to you." She whispered.

He smiled. "Yeah, but she doesn't like me because of who I used to be."

Emerald sighed. "And who is that?"

"Before I met her, I hated Faunus...but something about her made me change my views."

"What is her name?"

"Velvet Scarlatina."

Emerald nodded. 'CFVY' She thought. She looked down and fiddled with her fingers. She cleared her throat. "What does she do?"

"She's a student at Beacon, like me."

"Oh." Emerald replied. She waved a waiter over.

He arrived with haste. "Yes?"

"Lemon water, please."

"As you wish." He scurried away.

Cardin sighed. "I just...wanted to make things right. Change the way they are."

Emerald leaned back and thought for a minute. "You wanna do something fun?"

Cardin just looked at her. "Lady, we just met. Are you sure you wanna do something with me?"

"Absolutely." She beamed at him, her smile large and white.

Cardin nodded. "Okay, what?"

Emerald giggled. "You ever been to an arcade?"

*Meanwhile*

"I was supposed to meet him for lunch, but I just didn't know if I could trust a guy like that." She muttered.

Mercury nodded, his anger reaching a boiling point. "I really don't like guys like that." He muttered, his eyes focused deeply into hers.

She blushed. "Why do you look at me like that?" She said, her eyes darting away.

He downed a shot of Bourbon. "I really like your eyes."

She looked back to him and smiled. "Yeah?"

Mercury nodded. "I can't help it." He shook his head. "Oh, geez, I forgot to ask. What's your name?"

She smiled and her rabbit ears twitched. "Velvet Scarlatina." She stuck out her hand. "You?"

He smiled and shown his teeth. "Mercury Black." He said without thinking.

"I like that name." She said.

Mercury grew wide eyed. 'Oh fuck, I used my real name.' He thought, his mind racing for an excuse to change his name. Finding none, he returned to smiling and accepted his stupidity.

Velvet, still grinning, downed her glass. She folded her ears back and shook herself out. "You wanna do something?"

Mercury nodded. "Like what?"

Velvet smiled. "I do like parks."

"I do too." He said, getting off his stool. "A park it is. Picnic?"

Velvet nodded and smiled. "I'd like that."

Mercury bought a bottle of whiskey and walked out with Velvet. He smiled and looked at her. "So, are you seeing anyone?"

Velvet grew red in the face and covered it with her hands. "No." She nervously replied.

"Oh, I just thought a girl like you would."

She shook her head. "I'm too shy."

He smiled and ran his hands through his hair. "You just told me your problems over a glass of Whiskey in a bar, and we just met." He laughed a bit. "You're not THAT nervous."

She smiled and interlaced her fingers. "How about you? Are you seeing someone?"

Mercury shook his head. "No, but I'd like to."

They walked for a while, talking and laughing, their speech getting more nervous and tongue tied as they walked. They reached a small wood with a lot of trees. Mercury charged forward into the woods and jumped into the grass, laughing as he landed. Velvet sat next to him and pulled out the bottle, taking a swig. She passed it to Mercury, who gleefully took a swig too.

"I happen to like this." Velvet said. "I've never been this open before."

Mercury smiled and crept closer to her. "Why are you so jumpy?" She pointed to her ears. "Rabbit?" He asked.

She laughed. "No, I'm a Faunus." She layed down next to him. "Not all humans are so accepting of us."

He placed his hand on hers and looked into her eyes. "Something about you makes me want to protect you. To help and be with you."

She laced her fingers with his. "Yeah?" She asked.

She leaned in and kissed him, her ears folding back.

*Meanwhile*

The arcade was bright and loud, with gunfire and punching and faint 'wop wops' blaring and mixing with the sounds of screaming and laughter. Children and teenagers littered the room, dumping their Lien into the game cabinets.

Emerald was a master of arcade games. When she was little, all she would do is play at the arcade until her father came home. She ended up playing for money, and eventually pursued a career. However, when her plans fell through, rather than return home, she met Mercury, who showed her everything she knew about a life of crime. He introduced her to Cinder, and she never looked back.

Being in an arcade made her nostalgic and very happy. She felt cabinet after cabinet, letting herself reassume herself in the enviroment. She inhaled and grinned widely. "This is where I used to feel most at home." She said, her eyes fixated on a 'Fat-Man' arcade cabinet.

Cardin looked around. He saw people and Faunus alike playing with and against each other. He smiled. "You wanna play something?" He asked. No answer. He looked around to see Emerald playing 'Rekken' against a young boy. She was losing, her female fighter experiencing blow after blow from a giant bear. Her fighter recovered and kicked the bear into the air, screamed something in a language he didn't know, and performed some sort of super move. Emerald was jumping around with glee, while the boy leaned on the cabinet, looking depressed. He walked away and kicked the carpet. Cardin smiled. "You sure have a way with children."

Emerald continued to celebrate. "He was using such a cheap fighter it wasn't funny."

He smiled and gave her a high five. "Here's to ruining the days of happy children."

She held up a fist. "Here, here."

The two laughed for a minute or two, just relishing each others company. Cardin made his way to a horror game booth with curtains and mock pistols. He sat down and scanned his Lien. An electronic ping sounded and he motioned Emerald over. "This", He said, "Is a two player shooting game." He patted the space next to him. "Come play."

She giggled some and sat next to him, taking up the remaining gun. She leveled it out and looked at the screen. Zombies ran across the screen chasing a girl in a small city. "Is this a scary game?"

Cardin nodded. "Zombie Rush 5."

Emerald stood. "Nope."

He grabbed her hand. She looked down at him and he smiled. "At least stay here."

She gulped and sat next to him again, leaving her hand in his. They were both blushing, their faces a bright pink. She smiled and leaned on his shoulder. "You gonna play or not?"

He looked back at the game to see the zombies were approaching quite quickly. He lifted his spare hand and fired into the zombie hoard.

*Later*

Cardin screamed as the zombies overhauled the screen, a game over flashing sliver in the center. Emerald was still locked with him, her arms wrapped around his. He smiled and kissed her forehead. As soon as he did, however, he leapt back. "OH GEEZ I'M SO SORRY!" He said.

Emerald just stared at him. "Did you just kiss my forehead?"

He gulped and dropped his head. "Yes." He braced. Expecting to be hit. Instead, his lips were met with hers, and she whispered in his ear.

"We may not be able to be together, but I can still cheer you up today." She whispered, pointing to the exit.

Cardin cocked his head. "Why can't we?"

She sighed. "My heart belongs to someone who doesn't deserve it." She smiled. "Nevertheless, I do want you." She said, motioning to the door again.

He nodded and they ran outside and into the alley nearby. She tugged at his pants, and he unbuttoned them, revealing a thick dick underneath. She smiled. 'Smaller than I'm used to.' She dropped to her knees and began to lick it. 'I wonder what Mercury's dick is like.'

Cardin leaned back and sighed. 'She is so nice to me, and we just met.' He thought. 'Why couldn't Velvet be like this?' He wondered. He ran his fingers through her green hair as she sucked on his balls. She licked them slowly, and sucked on one ball at a time. He groaned deeply as she deepthroated his dick, still being able to lick his balls. He grew wide eyed. "No gag reflex?"

She stopped sucking and smiled. "Precisely." She jerked his dick off, rubbing one of her tits and placing her tongue on his dick.

He watched her slap his cock against her tongue. "God, I want to fuck you."

She smiled and pulled her own pants down, revealing a hairy pussy. She bent over and spread her pussy lips and smiled. "Go for it."

He edged forward and smiled. "Gladly." He quickly thrusted in and held her ass close. He made quick thrusts, pulling out and penetrating repeatedly. She held a dumpster for balance as he fucked her from behind. He then pulled out completely. He moved her foot through her pants, turned her around, and threw one leg up and onto his shoulder, effectivly stretching out her legs. He penetrated again, thrusting harder and more carefully, kissing her. She still held onto the dumpster for balance as he made her body hot and sweaty. He kept pushing further and further in, her pussy getting swolen. She began to tear up as he thrusted in one more time, shooting his cum into her. She moaned and dug her nails into his back through his shirt, and he pulled out, rubbing his dick along her pussy lips.

"Now that was a good fucking." She muttered. "You could have lasted longer though."

Cardin smirked. "You could have been tighter."

She laughed. "Touche, Cardin." She said as they redressed.

They kissed and Cardin smiled. "So, what will you do now?"

She smiled. "I think I'll go home and wait for Aniki." She said. They waved goodbye and Emerald skipped home, her mind and body still rattled.

*Meanwhile*

Mercury and Velvet kissed, their tongues meeting and colliding and exchanging Whiskey flavored spit. They kept their fingers laced, and the alcohol began to settle. They held eachothers faces, their kiss growing more and more passionate. Mercury began to run his fingers along her arm, and Velvet began to unbutton her shirt. Mercury glanced down and saw her breasts and immediately stopped her.

"That's not why I like you." He said, his eyes growing more and more focused on her pretty, tanned breasts.

She smiled. "I used to say humans can't love Fauna." She took off her shirt. "But now I know we can be together." She slurred, her lips becoming a darker pink. "Just do it, because it won't matter. We'll be together no matter what happens right now."

Mercury pondered this for a whopping two seconds before leaning over and licking her nipples. She smiled and held Mercury close. He wrapped his arms around her waist and unzipped her skirt. She gasped and continued to breathe heavily. He took his own clothes off and pulled her skirt and panties off. Her pussy was shaven, and she had a small tattoo of a lightningbolt on her inner thigh.

Velvet leaned up and pushed Mercury on his back, seeing his long dick. She smiled and spit on it, rubbing it off. She licked his nutsack a little bit, and it got hotter with every lick. She then climbed over him and slid it inside herself, riding his cock and moaning heavily. He cupped her ass cheeks as she grinded her tits bouncing up and down as she jumped on his cock. He breathed heavily as he watched her god-like body ride him like a cowgirl would a stallion. His dick pulsed inside of her, making her moan louder and louder with every hop. She then got off his dick and turned around, putting him in the other way. She rode him reverse cowgirl, and his nutsack tightened as he watched her ass bounce with every slap her body made against his. He groaned louder and louder, and he came, his load shooting way into her. She arched her back and got off, licking his dick free of pussy juices and cum.

"I still want more." Mercury mumbled, stroking his hard again dick.

She obliged and layed down, beginning to suck her fingers. He picked up her ankles and rested them on his shoulders, pushing his dick in again. He slapped down on her as her tits bounced about, the full length of his dick resting inside of her. He let his balls slap her ass hole, making her gasp with every thrust. He smiled and squeezed one of her tits, the other being sqeezed by Velvet herself. He got faster and more rhythmic with every thrust, his cock tip getting more and more sensitive. He kept going and going, Velvet's eyes rolling up as she moaned, his force creating small shockwaves on her ass and thighs. He pulled out and wiggled it about on her pussy lips, making him come again.

He rested next to her and kissed her arm. She breathed heavily and took her fingers out of her mouth. The two kissed and Mercury looked at his watch.

"Crap, it's like, already six." He murmered. He began to get dressed and Velvet stood up.

"Are we a couple?"

He looked at her. "What?"

She kicked up dirt. "Are we going to be lovers?"

Mercury smiled. "Would you like to have dinner with me next Sunday?"

Velvet nodded. "Yeah!" She said, holding his hand.

He smiled and looked to the distance, where Beacon resided. "We better get home."

The two walked down the street, talking about the day and finishing the Whiskey.

*Later*

"Alright. Night, babe." Mercury said as he closed his dorm room door. He turned around to see Emerald staring at him. "Oh, hi." He smiled. "How'd it go with...uh...the guy who didn't have a duck?"

"You mean date?"

"That's what I said, silly."

Emerald sighed. "He's fine, and you look awful." She sniffed the air. "Why do you smell like alcohol and pine?"

He shrugged. "I dunno." He squinted at her. "Why do you smell like sweat and shame?"

Emerald shrunk away from him as he fell onto his bed snoring. She sighed. "I should have stuck with Cardin."


	10. These Are My Confessions

*Prologue*

Weiss Schnee was a bookworm. She was a beauty figure. She was a Huntress. She was everyones dream. What no one knew was: she was a lesbian.

The beauty in white walked around Beacon, constantly being checked out by boys, having her rump smacked and constantly being asked on dates by clueless idiots. She liked the attention, sure. What girl doesn't? But she wanted it from girls. Women. Anything but these dick handlers.

When she was only a bisexual teenager, she had countless three ways to find out who she really was. Spending a lot of time on a girl's parts and barely accepting penetration by a man proved to be the kicker for Weiss. Although she's a lesbian, she hated the idea of being an outcast for as long as she could remember.

But Weiss knew who she was. She was the only one who did. How would she ask a girl out without revealing her orientation? She decided she couldn't, and faked being straight to be normal. She sucked cock and took anal just to avoid being ridiculed. She hated it, hated herself. It got to the point where she took multiple dicks at once just to try to force herself to like them. It didn't work. She may have the ability to accept them, but she could not like them.

So, Weiss Schnee left her private school behind to attend Beacon, despite her father's protests. She befriended as many girls as possible to try and mask her orientation. She focused on work, and focused on battle strategy.

That's when she met her.

The one who messed it all up.

Ruby Rose.

As quickly as she met the young girl, she knew she'd fallen in love with this girl. She tried her best to play it off, but Ruby was a persistant little runt with a passion for being a Huntress. She tried her best to make Weiss smile when she was frowning, cracked jokes to make her laugh, and tried to show off to impress Weiss.

All of this, Weiss kept in a diary, never to be read. She hid it in her matress and only wrote in it when she was completely alone. Weiss wouldn't write in that diary for a very long time.

*Movie Night*

Weiss walked down the hallway to her dorm room. She stretched and sighed. Another long day had been wrought, and she was ready to rest. She passed Yang and Nora chatting in the hallway.

"Hey, guys. Whatcha up to?" She asked.

The two girls looked at each other, and then back to Weiss. "Uh, movies." Nora said.

"Yeah, old ones on a VCR." Yang added.

Weiss scratched her head. "That's the one that plays the tapes, right?"

Yang nodded. "We borrowed some old movies from Professor Oobleck."

Weiss smiled. "Okay. Just take your dorm key with you." She stopped and turned around. "Hey Yang. I remembered you liked video games, so I went and ordered a copy of 'Call of Battle' on hold for you. Happy Birthday." She beamed.

Yang nodded. "Wow, really? Thank you!" Weiss gave a curtsey and pressed on down the hallway. "I thought she'd wanna tag along." Yang muttered.

Nora laughed. "Is that such a bad thing?"

"Well, she'd only be pretending to be 'Weiss' to us to get our chips." Yang winked and chuckled.

Nora giggled. "God dammit, Yang."

Weiss shook her head, laughing to herself as she reached the Teams dorm. She pushed the door open to see Ruby asleep on her bed, and Blake having a video chat with Sun.

"Why is Ruby on my bed?" Weiss asked.

Blake shrugged. "No idea."

"I REMEMBER!" Sun called from the phone. The two focused on Sun and he cleared his throat. "So, she really wanted to have a jam session with you. She just got her guitar back from home, and Jaune was gonna come over." He laughed. "They wanted you to sing and all that, but you never showed up."

Weiss sat down next to Ruby and saw the guitar next to her. "She was waiting for me?"

"Yeah, but they fell asleep waiting for you." Sun sighed. "Where were you?"

Weiss stretched and placed a hand on Ruby's back. "I was in the Library, studying for my test next week."

Blake nodded. "I think its better you were studying." She looked at Ruby. "Still, maybe call every now and then." She sighed. "She really wants you to like her."

Weiss felt a tear form in her eye. "Tomorrow, I'll spend time with her." She curled up with Ruby on her bed and closed her eyes.

*I Feel It All*

Weiss walked down the hallway to her dorm. She dropped her head. 'I was supposed to be in the dorm to hang out.' She muttered. 'I can't believe the transport home took this long.'

She walked in to see and irritated Ruby looking at her. "Thirty minutes." She muttered. "That's all."

Weiss sat next to her. "The transport was late."

Ruby looked down. "I'm sure."

"No, really! I have the ticket to prove it!" She flashed the ticket.

Ruby looked at it and sighed. "You could have called."

Weiss cringed at hearing last nights words echo once more. She nodded. "I know, and I'm sorry."

Ruby nodded and looked out their door. Penny locked eyes with her, and Ruby sighed when she ducked into JNPR's room. "I didn't know Penny hung out with Pyrrha."

Weiss just kept her head hung low. "I'm really sorry."

Ruby just looked at her for a second, then rose one eyebrow. "Why were you sleeping with me this morning?"

Weiss retracted from Ruby. "DON'T THINK LIKE THAT, YOU DOLT." She bellowed.

"I wasn't." She mumbled.

Weiss stayed this way for a good minute, then settled down. She was about to speak, when she heard a loud moan come from Team JNPR's dorm. It vibrated the walls and Weiss' eyes widened. "What in God's name is Penny doing over there?"

Ruby, just as shocked, just stared deep into open space alongside her. "I have no clue what would cause such a sound."

Weiss stood up and closed the door, then turned back to Ruby. "Can we still do something?"

Ruby pondered this question, and then smiled. "Do you wanna play cards for a bit?"

Weiss nodded. "What'r we playing?"

"Poker, of course."

"Ooh, I love Poker!"

"You wanna make it interesting?"

Weiss nodded. "What'd you have in mind?"

Ruby smiled. "Why don't we bet our clothes?"

Weiss grew hot in the face and blushed a bright pink. "E-eh?"

"Yeah." She said, crawling toward her. "I always kind of wondered what was underneath that cute little top of-OOF!"

Weiss slammed a pillow in her face. "DON'T GET ANY IDEAS PERVERT!"

Ruby hit her with another pillow. "Maybe you shouldn't look like you'd ENJOY it!"

They continued to beat each other up with pillows, laughing as the fighting went on. Weiss gave up first, exausted and breathing heavily. "You have way to much energy." She muttered.

Ruby began to show off her muscles. "I know. Eating cookies and drinking milk got me to the prime physique I'm in today."

Weiss chuckled. "Prime?"

Ruby looked down at her. "Yes, Ice Queen, perfect."

The two laughed and laughed until they fell asleep.

*Finally One*

Weiss woke up around 9:30 that night after exausting herself in the pillow fight. She walked through her door to see Pyrrha drag Jaune off. "Where are you two going?"

Pyrrha looked at Weiss. "He forgot how to activate his Aura." She looked down at him. "He needs to remember through combat."

"Combat?" Weiss muttered. She peeked in on Ren in JNPR's dorm. He was watering plants scattered around the room. "Hey, Ren. Whatcha doin'?"

He sighed and set the watering can down. "I'm taking care of Nora's plants."

Weiss looked at them. "Where is she?"

"At work."

"SHE WORKS? WHERE?" She exploded into laughter.

Ren shot her a look and ran his hands through his hair. "Sushi Kieken."

Weiss choked up and looked at him quizzically. "I love that place. How long has she been there?"

He smiled. "Since today." He picked up the watering can and moved to the next plant. "I'm so proud of her."

Weiss looked at Ren very smugly. "You _loooooove _her, don't you?" She began to make swooning movements and pirouettes.

Ren jumped across the room and threw the door closed. "BÁICHĪ! HOW COULD YOU EVEN THINK SUCH A THING?"

Weiss giggled and scurried away. "Okay, Ren. Whatever you say." She closed her door and smiled. "He's in such denial." She sighed and laid on her bunk, pulling out her diary. She looked at the penned in repititions of Ruby's name. Sighing, she penned in another, this time putting a rose in the center of the letter B. Weiss took the band out of her hair, letting her hair down. She ran her fingers through her hair and smiled. 'One of these days...' She thought to herself. She kissed her notebook and set it aside, sighing and flipping over on her bed. She groaned. "Why won't you kiss me?" She whispered.

"Because no."

Weiss yelped and looked over to see Yang was still awake. She was smiling and giggling to herself. "That's not funny."

Yang shook her head. "You're right." She looked at her with deep violet eyes. "Its..." She stood and rose her arms into the air. "...HILARIOUS!"

Blake flipped out of her bed and crashed onto the ground, hissing the whole way. She perked up and looked around, locked eyes with Yang, and sighed. "Do you want to be awake for tomorrows game?"

Blake flopped back down and sighed. "I know. But I've just been so...preoccupied."

Weiss held one hand to her face and sighed. "I'm going to sleep." She layed down, her eyes closed and she smiled. "Night."

The other two concurrently replied "Night." And they curled up in their respective beds.

Ruby sat up and reached under her pillow. A bag crackled, and she smiled. "Hehe, cookies." She murmered, taking one out. She shoved it in her mouth and layed back down to sleep.

*Grifball*

Weiss stood at the gate to the Colliseum, her eyes watching people slowly walk in. "I'm not even sure I'll like this."

Ruby smiled. "Hey, Its right up your alley!" She pointed at all the people. "Its an event dedicated to a bloody sport that ends up being freaking explody."

Weiss was confused, but nodded anyways. 'Its best to feign understanding.' She thought to herself. She shook out her battle skirt and sighed again. "This has to be the worst possible heat for this."

Ruby nodded. "Battle skirts are a bitch sometimes."

Weiss looked at Ruby, almost taken aback. "Wha-whaa?"

"What?"

"I've never heard you cuss." She blushed a little. "Its different."

Ruby smiled. "I hardly do it."

Weiss nodded. "Its not a bad thing."

"I know." Ruby replied.

They looked around and saw many people, including the armor clad Yang and the less than impressed Blake. Weiss spotted Sun and waved him over. He scooted over and smiled. "Hey guys. What's up? You going to the game?"

Weiss grinned. "Hello, its hot, and yes." She replied.

"Whatcha up to?" Ruby said.

Sun smiled. "I got a really good bet with some guy named Church."

Ruby smiled. "What's the action?"

"Fifty bucks if I take Red Team, a Hundred if I take blue team." He smiled.

Ruby held a finger to her lips. "Take Blue."

"Blue?"

Ruby nodded. "Always run with the Underdog."

Sun smiled, gave her a highfive and took off. "Thanks Ruby!" He cheered.

Weiss looked at her quizzically. "Are you sure about this?"

"Nope."

Weiss dejected from her. "Then why did you tell him Blue?"

Ruby shrugged. "I dunno, kicks..."

Weiss shook her head, slowly remembering why she came out here. She kicked the dirt and held her breath. "So, tell me." She twiddled her thumbs. "Are there any boys like, asking you out?"

Ruby shook her head. "I'm fifteen. Half of these guys think I should be in a Day Care."

Weiss giggled and settled down. "That's okay, I guess."

Ruby nodded. "I really don't have time for boys anyways."

She sighed and turned around. Team JNPR was walking up. She threw them a cheeky smile and turned to Ruby. "Team JNPR is here...Ruby?" She asked.

Ruby was looking into the distance. "There's a storm coming."

Weiss felt unsettled and turned to a screaming Yang.

"...-FOR GRIFBALL?!" Yang cheered.

Weiss threw one hand up in the air and smiled. 'As long as Ruby is here with me, I'm fine.'

*Teacher's Pet*

Weiss walked up the stairs, upset. As distraught as she was, she could still focus on Ruby. 'I just want to get home.' She thought, shuddering at the thought of having to see Professor Goodwitch every day. She needed a shower. She needed to forget. She climbed the stairway to her dorm and saw Velvet on the way up.

Velvet locked eyes with her. "Hey, Weiss? Can I ask you something?"

Weiss stopped, her mind numbing. "Sure."

She leaned on the wall. "Say...say someone who was very mean to you wants a second chance. I don't feel like he's telling the truth, but he does act sincere. What do I do?"

Weiss dismissed any real thought. "Sure. Everyone deserves a second chance."

Velvet looked down, and then back to her. "Thanks Weiss."

Weiss nodded and fled into her dorm room. She pressed the door closed with her eyes closed, and when she opened her eyes, she saw Ruby reading her diary. Shock turned to panic as she leapt at Ruby, trying to take the diary. "GIMME THAT BACK!"

Ruby flew off the bed and smiled. "Thoughts of Ruby plague me today. What is this feeling?"

Weiss began to tear up and grabbed at the diary again. "Ruby, please."

"I can't wait to taste her sweet lips. Her supple body haunts me." She began to laugh uncontrollably.

Weiss, overwhelmed and hurt, bolted from her room. Of all the things that could have made her day worse, this was the one that would push her over the edge. She ran through the halls.

"WEISS! WAIT!" Ruby called.

Weiss payed her no mind. She took off, going from the campus into Forever Fall. She kept going, reaching a tall cliff. Seeing no alternative route, she sat on the edge of the cliff. She overlooked the railway, the calm waters, the red leaves and she began to ponder why today had to be so awful. She cried, finally crying real tears for the first time since she arrived at Beacon. She let the wind take her hair and she breathed in portions, her tears running along her cheeks. She buried her face in her legs and wept. 'How did she find my Diary?' She shook her head. 'How could she react this way?' Weiss thought, her face tightening.

"I didn't mean to hurt you."

Weiss turned to look behind her and saw Ruby standing there, her silver eyes focused on Weiss. She turned back to the cliff. "You here to make more fun of me?"

Ruby shook her head. "No." She sat next to her, closed her eyes, and set the Diary next to herself. She threw one arm around Weiss and kissed her on the cheek.

Weiss' cheeks grew hot and her body grew rigid. She grew excited, her hand coming up to touch Ruby's face. She turned to kiss her, but Ruby pulled away. "What? What is it?"

Ruby kicked the floor. "You're not the only one with trouble telling people you're a Lesbian."

Weiss nodded. "Then why were you making fun of me?"

Ruby giggled. "It was cute."

Weiss smiled and looked over the horizon. "So when?"

Ruby smiled. "Soon."

Weiss and Ruby walked home, holding hands here and there.

*So Close*

Weiss and Ruby walked through the halls. Ruby was walking very flaunty to tease Weiss, who in turn kept exposing her midsection.

"So, tell me why you felt so alone." Ruby said.

Weiss sighed. "Well, when you grow up in the area I did-"

"Princess." Ruby muttered.

"Shut up, you dunce." She laughed a bit. "When you grow up where I did, we don't take kindly to things that are...abnormal. Bisexuality, or better yet, homosexuality, are looked down upon in my area. They're in the 'Not Want' list of people, alongside Faunus and the poor."

Ruby nodded. "So, coming out was unthinkable."

Weiss nodded. "My father was the only one who knew. He asked me to rethink my life, and he couldn't handle the fact that I was attracted to women." She snickered. "I even tried the 'She won't get me pregnant' argument." She leaned on the wall outside their dorm. "You need to understand that Beacon was my only option. My father pleaded with me to stay, but I couldn't stay somewhere I wasn't wanted."

Ruby kissed Weiss on the cheek. "Cheer up, Snow Angel." Weiss shot her a look, and Ruby smiled. "You and I, we are a dynamic duo."

"Not yet, though." Weiss kicked the floor. "Are you ashamed of it?"

Ruby shrunk away from Weiss. "I'm not...ashamed..." She sighed. "I'm embarassed."

Weiss looked into her steel eyes. "Why?"

Ruby looked down in shame. "I've never- well, never been in a relationship before."

Weiss' inside laughter meter was going off the charts, but she suppressed it. She wrapped Ruby up in a hug. "Ruby Rose, you listen to me." She drug her fingers along her shoulder. "In my many years of dating, I've been hurt more than any one person should be." She brought her lips close to her ear. "I know the fear of getting hurt more than anyone at this school, and I wan't you to know that I'd never do to you what they've done to me." She kissed her cheek. "You can count on that."

Ruby moved her face along Weiss' and kissed her lips softly, almost like a tease. They both became lost in the moment, just enjoying each others presence. Ruby pulled away. "Not here, not yet."

Weiss nodded and released Ruby from her hug. "Okay, I understand."

They walked along the hallway toward their dorm. Ruby smiled again. "So what about penises makes you gag?" She thought for a second and then laughed a little bit. "No pun intended."

"That was _SO_ intended." She gave her a light shove and settled down. "It's not the penis itself, its mostly about...well...guys in general." She stretched her arms out. "I'm not a fan of penetration, but I hate men sometimes. I have to throw up this facade to maintain who I am, but I really don't like them." She sighed and opened the door to her dorm. "And so, it wasn't so-" Weiss started as she walked into the room. She saw a naked Yang and a naked Blake. In bed together. "-wha-wha-WHAT?"

Ruby bursted through. "Lemme see!" She smiled at the sight. "Oh my gosh, cute butt sis!" She said, smiling.

Yang, her face red with embarrasment, threw out a fake grin. "Yeah."

Weiss slowly walked out of the room. "You two...um...do what it is you were doing."

"Bye guys!" Ruby cheerfully exclaimed, closing the door behind her. She rubbed her hands together with an evil smile. "So, we're not the only ones? Good..."

Weiss just shook her head. "Cannot unsee."

Ruby tapped her face awake. "Hey, wake up silly." "Wake up wake up wake up..."

*Present Day*

It was late in the evening, days after they decided to be together. With Blake and Yang out on the town, the two new lovebirds took advantage of the silence. Ruby and Weiss sat on Weiss' bed, kissing. Since they announced themselves to everyone, and everyone else found out about their relationships, Weiss couldn't help but feel like she had something to do with each couple. Still, she loved her Ruby Rose, and she'd never let her go.

"I love you, Ruby." She murmered.

Ruby, tongue in mouth, garbled the word, "Ditto."

Weiss laughed and drug her fingers around her corset's back. Pulling on the strings and running her fingers along her thigh. "You wanna fool around?" She asked, Ruby's corset falling off her.

Ruby laughed. "Well, you're already undressing me, so..."

"I'll take that as a yes." She pressed her lips to Ruby's a bit softer, but used her tongue more like a weapon, gracefully and elegantly. She bit Ruby's lip here and there, much to Ruby's approval.

Ruby spread her legs and leaned back as Weiss kissed her belly. Ruby smiled and bit her own finger. "That tickles, Weiss." She muttered as she kissed her tummy.

Weiss giggled as she moved lower, removing her skirt. She kissed Ruby's young pussy lips through her panties and looked up at her. "You sure you want to do this?"

Ruby nodded, and Weiss took her panties off her. She was met with a red bush, much like her own, and she saw the pink lips. She let her tongue graze her lips, and Ruby's pussy quivered. She felt place a hand on her head, pushing her into her pussy lips. She let out the cutest moan, and Weiss blushed from the sound. She began to suck on her clit, bringing one hand up to her breasts. Ruby took off her bra to show off two, while small, pretty tits. Weiss' hand caressed both tits one at a time, and her tongue gave Ruby's pussy a gentle thrashing. She arched her back and held Weiss' head in place. Weiss' face was half in pussy, half in bush, but she didn't care about the bush.

As she sat up, she removed her own top, revealing her breasts. Ruby reached up to touch them, her mouth watering with want. Weiss did the same with her battle skirt, and she showed off her beautiful pussy and her small white bush. She layed back and beckoned it to be Ruby's turn to go down. Ruby happily obliged, starting with Weiss' tits. Where Weiss was gentle and loving with her licking, Ruby was relentless and clumbsy, but it felt amazing. While she sucked on her clit, she began to finger her. Weiss shook from her own pleasure, her body growing hot and her eyes focused on Ruby's.

"Having fun down there?" Weiss asked, smugly.

Ruby sucked on her clit and smiled. "Of course." She licked her thouroughly. "It tastes a little odd at first, but you get used to it. Kinda gets sweet."

Ruby crawled up towards her, pressing her lips to Weiss' own. Ruby unknowingly brought her pussy lips to meet Weiss', and Weiss smiled. "Jirate."

Ruby looked at her confused. "Why?"

"Trust me." Weiss said.

Ruby began to grind her pussy with Weiss', and she began to feel what Weiss was insinuating towards. She grinded and brought her hips forward, her moan traveling as slowly as possible. She began to speed up a little as she grew anxious. Weiss grabbed her butt and began to moan as well, her pleasure rising to an extreme. She spread Ruby's ass and slid one finger inside, and Ruby's eyes widened. Her jaw dropped, moaning as she tried to understand why that felt so good. She gained speed, and Weiss' finger continued to fuck Ruby's ass. As Weiss was reaching her climax, she leaned back.

"Ruby, please don't stop." She moaned.

Ruby kept on, spitting on their lips every now and then just in case. As she smiled and leaned over to kiss Weiss, she played with her pussy with her fingers. Weiss came, a warm liquid seeping along her inner thigh, unlike the others. She rested herself, and Ruby smiled, kissing her neck. Weiss continued to fuck her ass with one finger, and then brought two more into play to put in her pussy. She moaned quite loudly, but was cut off mid moan by tongue. Weiss banged her holed and sucked on her tits, and Ruby just watched. She wanted to climax too, but held out a little longer.

"Weiss, get under me." She moaned.

Weiss obliged, and Ruby began facesitting. Weiss smiled and sucked on her clit again, bringing the young woman to her climax. She too was a leaker, the warm juices flowing right into Weiss' mouth, who took it with pride. She swallowed and flipped Ruby over.

"That tastes like a job well done." She joked.

Ruby smiled and brought her down once more for a kiss.

The cuddled for a while in silence, when Weiss grew restless. "So, its all over from here, right?"

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked.

"Well, there's been a lot of drama and the like." She sighed. "I just wanted to know if its all over."

Ruby looked out of her window and smiled. "I doubt it. Things might end here, but who knows what might happen next?"

Weiss nodded. "I see." She rolled over onto Ruby. "I love you, Ruby."

Ruby smiled. "I love you too, Weisscake."

Weiss giggled. "Oh my God, you're such a dork."

Ruby grew close to her lips. "But I'm your dork."

The two kissed and went to sleep, finally able to rest after so long...


	11. Epilogue: Set It Up

Ruby walked down a hallway in Beacon she'd never been through before. As she walked, she noticed the odd colored olive green walls, the blue carpet, the lamps that shown orange, and the doors that were brown. She couldn't help but notice this disaster, happy it closed whenever it did. She noticed paintings on the walls, one of a man in yellow armor, almost like a ninja, standing with a girl who looked a lot like Blake. They were in a Colliseum, and there was a crowd. In the next painting, it looked like Penny and a Grifball player in white faced off in a huge open area of a warehouse district. Next was a painting of a man, he bore razor sharp teeth and claws that portruded from his arms, and next to him stood a giant man with a hammer.

"What the hell are these paintings?" Ruby asked herself.

They continued for a while. Blue Grifball player saving another Grifball player, a Yang lookalike facing off against a man with a respirator, a Penny lookalike and a small ghost, and the last painting was of the white Grifball player and the buff hammer guy with a split in the middle.

"What the hell do these mean?" Ruby asked.

She collapsed on the floor and passed out.

*Later*

Ruby awoke in Weiss' bed. She leaned up and stroked her hair, happy they were together. She stood to see Blake and Yang, just as happy, cuddled in Yang's bed. Ruby sighed, put on her outfit, and walked out the door. She saw Team JNPR's room open, so she peered inside their room. Pyrrha and Jaune were asleep on their respective beds, while Nora slept on top of Ren. She giggled at this and continued to walk out. She crossed by that really mysterious gray haired dude and Velvet as they swooned over each other. She also saw a dark woman with green hair look at their relationship mopey.

"I love this campus." She murmered. Ruby then made it to the 'Sushi Kieken', when her Scroll began to beep. She opened it to see a call from Penny. "Oh dear." She accepted the call, scared of what the subject might be. The lines connected and Ruby cleared her throat. "Hello!" She said, cheerily.

"No time for pleasantries." Penny sounded urgent. "I'm being followed by two Grifball players, but they're in all white." She scrambled over her words. "I'm not sure as to what I should do."

'That's just like my dream...' Ruby thought. "Penny, where are you now?"

"Uh, I'm in Atlas. I was just visiting, and uh, well this happened." She said in earnest.

Ruby nodded. "Okay, you need to find Neptune." She said. "He's on leave there, and he'll be able to help you better than I can." She waited a few seconds, asking a follow up question. "Why are they following you?"

Penny sighed. "They didn't start until the little blue man started talking to me."

Ruby was puzzled. "What is its name?"

"Uh...Leonard Church."

'Isn't that the guy Sun made a bet with?' She thought. "Penny, seek out someone else while you're there. A Freelancer in the Big Bloop Cafe named Wash can help you."

Penny sounded relieved. "You are a lifesaver. Bye now!" The call disconnected.

Ruby sighed and was going to close her scroll when she saw a text from Weiss.

[From: -Weisscake-]

[Subject: -holyshit-]

[You need to get here now. As in pronto.]

Ruby shrugged and made her way across campus, back up the stairs, back to her door. She heard only raspy breathing, and an incredible heat. Ruby backed away from the door, but knew Weiss was inside. She opened the door to see Weiss and Yang huddled together, while Blake stood on guard, staring at a man. 'The yellow ninja from my dream...'

"Who are you?" Ruby asked.

"My name is Scorpion, and we need to talk, Defenders of Remnantrealm..."


End file.
